La fleur du désert
by Tinkerbell7
Summary: Fin de fic! Drago est prêt à passer un été de rêve au manoir Malefoy. Mais voilà que de nouveaux voisins font surface avec une étrange fille pour le moins mystérieuse...
1. Chapitre 1

  
Titre : La fleur du désert   
  
  
Auteur : Tinkerbell7   
  
  
Avertissement : PG13!   
  
  
Spoilers : Un peu du cinquième tome   
  
  
Résumé général : Sa cinquième année derrière lui, Drago Malefoy est prêt à passer un été de rêve : son père qui part pour un mois et sa mère qui va visiter son amie dans le Sud de l'Angleterre. Bref, tout était parfait. Jusqu'à l'arrivé de nouveaux voisins qui gardent une fille pour le moins étrange. Que fait cette fille assise dans son arbre? Quel est donc ce mystère qui l'entoure?   
  
  
Disclaimer : Sauf quelques personnages, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling (on commence à le savoir)! 

  


* * *

La fleur du désert 

Chapitre 1 

  
Drago se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Il dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux blonds pailles qui cachait ses yeux gris aciers d'une froideur sans équivoque. Certes, Drago ne montrait pas souvent ses émotions, sinon jamais, mais il se dégageait de lui une sorte de suffisance et de confiance en soi assez étonnante pour son âge. Les jeunes filles avaient tôt fait de le remarquer. Drago eu un sourire en songeant à la réputation qu'il avait acquit à l'école. Il aimait que les têtes se retournent sur son passage, les chuchotements et les gloussements qu'il provoquait chez la gente féminine. Il était considéré comme un sexe-symbole, et il était le premier à le savoir. Malefoy junior arrangea le col dur de sa robe de sorcier qui lui donnait un air sévère.   
  
"Encore une soirée pathétique", pensa-t-il en sortant de la pièce.   
  
Comme à tous les soirs, les Malefoy se réunissaient autour d'une longue table dans une salle à manger aux proportions gigantesques et son père engageait la conversation. Sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy, ne parlait jamais, à moins qu'elle fut dans l'obligation de répondre à une question que son mari lui posait. Drago, quant à lui, ne faisait que répondre par monosyllabe aux questions de son père, Lucius Malefoy. Merlin qu'il détestait l'été! Deux longs mois enfermés dans ce manoir jusqu'au retour de vacances où il entamerait sa sixième année dans la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne : Poudlard.   
  
Quoi que, plusieurs l'auraient envié. Le manoir Malefoy était reconnu pour sa taille énorme et ses environs féeriques. Le domaine familial s'était agrandit avec les années et on hésitaient à lui donner le nom de château au lieu de manoir. Peu importait pour Drago, même qu'il s'en fichait éperdument. La résidence Malefoy était sur une colline et surplombait les environs avec sa taille imposante. Une vieille technique de guerre, comme disait Malefoy senior. Si les ennemis voulaient attaquer, ils seraient aussitôt repérés sur les plaines qui entouraient la demeure. En fait, le territoire des Malefoy était si vaste que personne n'avait eu le courage de compter à quel point il l'était. Tout ce que Drago savait, c'était les limites que son père lui avait interdit de franchir sans son consentement. Il avait également apprit un jour qu'une grande villa avait été construite à l'extérieur de ces limites. La seule maison du voisinage...   
  
Au Nord, il y avait un grillage de trois mètres de hauteur impossible à traverser sans mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. À l'Ouest, c'était plutôt une dense forêt dans laquelle il ne s'aventurait jamais. La partie que préférait Drago était sans nul doute vers le Sud-Est du manoir. Derrière l'écurie, qui abritait une dizaine de chevaux, se trouvait un lac qui miroitait sous le soleil de juin. Si on continuait vers la droite, un sentier menait jusque dans une clairière entouré d'immenses chênes et même de quelques saules-pleureurs. C'était là que Drago passait le plus clair de son temps.   
  
Le jeune homme de seize ans soupira et alla refermer son immense garde-robe contenant une cinquantaine de vêtements. Il observa un moment les poignées finement travaillées qui représentaient deux serpents argentés avec des yeux sertis de rubis qui étincelaient. Jamais on aurait pu douter une seconde que tous les êtres qui avaient étés dans cette famille étaient passés par Serpentard, jamais.   
  
Drago glissa sa baguette magique à sa ceinture et sortit de sa chambre. Il ne croisa personne dans les immenses couloirs sombres du manoir. Il passa devant le portrait imposant de son grand-père, Hildago Malefoy un descendant d'une duchesse espagnole, qui renifla à son passage en le regardant avec un air hautain. Cet homme ne l'avait jamais aimé et Drago en faisait autant de son côté. Il avait d'ailleurs été scandalisé d'apprendre que son portrait reposerait maintenant en face de sa chambre.   
  
L'adolescent continua à marcher d'un pas sûr à travers le château. Il dépassa une dizaine de pièces avant d'atteindre l'escalier principal. Il posa sa main sur la rampe de marbre ornementé et descendit lentement pour arriver dans le Hall d'entrée. De toutes les pièces du manoir, c'était probablement la plus désarmante. Un lustre d'une grosseur incalculable pendait à quatre mètres du sol recouvert de dalles de marbres aux couleurs sombres. Les murs, peints de couleurs taciturnes tel le noir, le vert forêt, l'indigo et parfois même le rouge sang, étaient cintrés par des boiseries aux détails surprenants. Il n'y avait que deux hautes fenêtres, toutes deux voilées par d'épais rideaux en velours brodés. Cet endroit ne servait qu'à une chose : intimider les nouveaux arrivants et cela fonctionnait à merveille.   
  
Drago continua son chemin et arriva dans le grand salon, car il y en avait un qui servait uniquement à boire le thé. Le style classique de la pièce et même de tout le manoir, oscillait entre le Moyen Âge tardif et le style victorien. Les meubles étaient surtout fait en bois de qualité, sauf, bien sûr, les canapés en vrai cuir. Le mur de gauche était entièrement recouvert de livres. Un nombre impressionnants. Drago ne les avaient jamais lu; les ouvrages intéressants se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque ou dans la réserve personnelle de son père. En regardant un tableau d'un célèbre peintre sorcier qui avait vécu au XVI siècle, Drago se remémora un souvenir qui l'avait ébranlé. Un jour, Lucius Malefoy avait engagé quelqu'un pour qu'il évalue les biens de leur manoir. Drago les avaient suivit et le montant, en gallions, qu'il avait entendu avait bien failli lui faire faire une attaque. Il savait qu'ils étaient riches. Très riches même, mais pas à ce point là.   
  
En entrant dans la pièce qui suivait, l'argenterie, il put voir que les nombreux objets gardés précieusement à l'intérieur de grandes cages vitrées venaient d'être polis. Probablement le travail d'un de leurs nombreux elfes de maison, ces créatures stupides qu'il fallait toujours guider pour obtenir quelque chose. Drago n'avait jamais aimé les elfes de maison, mais il les enduraient, priant pour que son père engage à nouveau des humains. Lorsqu'il avait neuf ans, Malefoy senior engageait des femmes pour s'occuper de la maison. Uniquement des femmes. À son âge, Drago n'avait pas comprit pourquoi. Ni pourquoi celles-ci étaient toujours très attirantes. Il n'avait jamais chercher à savoir, ça lui était bien égal; de toute manière, elles n'avaient pas le droit de lui adresser la parole. Maintenant qu'il était plus vieux, il se souvint un jour d'avoir surprit son père en train d'embrasser violemment une des domestiques. Celle-ci avait démissionné et était allé porter plainte au ministère de la magie. Lucius avait réussi à s'en sortir en assurant aux juges que Sharra, c'était le nom de la jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, souffrait d'une maladie mentale. Étonnamment, il s'en était sortit mais à partir de ce jour, il n'engageait plus que des elfes de maison sur lesquels il pouvait se défouler autant qu'il voudrait sans que cela fasse scandale.   
  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que son père se retrouvait dans une situation semblable. Lorsqu'il en était à sa deuxième année de scolarité, Drago avait apprit que le ministère ferait des enquêtes chez les Malefoy. Son père avait d'ailleurs été obligé de vendre plusieurs objets compromettant pour sa carrière s'ils avaient étés découvert. Heureusement, personne n'avait mis la main sur le reste de ses objets, cachés en partie sous le tapis du salon. Il y avait bien sûr Arthur Weasley, le père d'une famille de sept rouquins, un type qui travaillait dans le ministère dans la magie dans le département de détournement d'artisanat moldu qui ne cessait de vouloir faire des perquisitions au manoir. À croire qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Un travail dégradant, comme ne cessait de dire Lucius à chaque fois que la conversation dérivait sur cet homme. De plus, son père avait été surpris au ministère avec une bande de mangemorts juste après une attaque de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Malefoy et il avait été passer un court séjour à Azkaban, la prison pour sorciers. Lucius Malefoy avait réussi a s'en sortir grâce à tous ses contacts mais depuis qu'il était rentré, il régnait dans la maison une ambiance lourde et oppressante.   
  
Mais peu importait à Drago. Il était fier d'être un Malefoy et ne le cachait pas. Il n'aurait en rien voulu échanger sa place avec un autre. Il était à l'aise dans cette maison gigantesque, dans ce monde aristocratique où la loi du plus fort était toujours en vigueur. Drago était noble et fier. Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à montrer ses émotions dans des situations stressantes. Il marchait toujours la tête haute, sans jamais douter de ce qu'il allait faire. Ce fut l'une des nombreuses raisons qui l'incita à pousser les portes de la salle à manger sans hésitation.   


* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre d'une histoire assez différente de celles   
que je fais habituellement. Menfin, continuez à lire! ^^   
  
-Tinkerbell7-

  
  



	2. Chapitre 2

**Réponses aux reviews!**   
  
**Lira sama:** Wow, merci pour le commentaire! Inquiète toi pas, le premier chapitre servait juste à décrire le manoir et les environs. Promis que dans les prochains il va se passer plus de trucs!   
  
**PoLio:** Lol! Merci beaucoup! L'action va se situer dans les prochains chapitres et pour ce qui est de la mystérieuse fille... Disons qu'on va la voir bientôt! ^^   
  
**Laika la Louve:** Heu lol! Continue à lire mes fics lol! P.S.: Je te déteste, j'ai été obligée d'aller à l'école moi!   
  
**Paprika Star:** Merci pour le commentaire! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!   
  
**Mélusine:** Youpii! Une fan! Lol! Entka, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review. En espérant que tu vas continuer à lire! 

* * *

Chapitre 2 

  
"Ah Drago, nous t'attendions!" s'exclama une voix qui résonna dans toute la pièce.   
  
L'interpellé s'avança et alla prendre place au bout de la table.   
  
"Bonsoir père, bonsoir mère." dit-il comme à chaque fois qu'ils allaient dîner.   
  
L'adolescent baissa les yeux et vit qu'il y avait six ustensiles au lieu des cinq habituels. Son père avait donc l'intention d'annoncer une nouvelle autour d'un dessert. Drago leva les yeux et croisa le regarda de sa mère qui s'empressa de regarder ailleurs.   
  
Si fragile... Les années avaient passés et Narcissa Malefoy n'avait fait que se renfermer sur elle-même, un peu plus chaque jours qui passaient. Il savait, ayant vu des photos d'elle, qu'elle avait été une très belle fille souriante. Elle était toujours belle, mais ce n'était plus la même beauté. La Narcissa d'aujourd'hui se cachait sous un masque froid, se contentant d'obéir aux ordres de son mari alors que la Narcissa de l'époque serait probablement en train de raconter une blague ou de jouer dans les cheveux de son fils. Elle l'avait déjà fait. Une seule fois. C'était le jour où elle avait retrouvé Drago, la lèvre en sang par le dernier coup de son père. Narcissa s'était agenouillé et l'avait bercé tendrement contre elle en pleurant doucement. Elle n'avait jamais recommencé mais quelques fois, Drago voyait dans son regard qu'elle en mourrait d'envie.   
  
À l'autre extrémité de la table, Lucius avait croisé ses longs doigts fins et osseux et posé son menton dessus. Il le faisait toujours avant que le repas n'arrive. Drago le soupçonnait de compter jusqu'à mille avant de se lever furibond pour aller frapper les elfes de maison. Son père était quelqu'un d'imposant par son simple regard. Il avait les même yeux aciers que son fils et les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. La ressemblance entre lui et Drago était frappante, sauf que Malefoy senior avait un air beaucoup plus dur et sévère. Il n'hésitait pas à corriger son fils et à lui apprendre les règles de la société avec dureté. Lucius Malefoy inspirait le respect et la peur au sein du ministère dans lequel il était très influent. De plus, son père était quelqu'un de très possessif ce qui n'était pas un bon côté de sa personnalité.   
  
Un tintement de cloche tira Drago de ses pensés. Une elfe de maison, Trixy, arriva avec l'assiette de Lucius. Elle la déposa devant lui et même d'où il était, Drago pu voir ses mains trembler. Son père souleva la cloche de verre qui recouvrait le plat et huma le parfum que le morceau de viande d'autruche arrosé d'une sauce onctueuse, un met qu'il appréciait particulièrement et qui coûtait une fortune, dégageait. Malefoy piqua avec sa fourchette à deux dents dans le morceau de viande et le coupa en prenant son temps avant d'en manger un petit morceau. Trixy, plus nerveuse que jamais attendait son verdict.   
  
"Apportez du champagne petite insolente! Et cessez de me regarder ainsi!"   
  
C'était le signe de son contentement. Trixy balbutia un vague merci et s'enfuit dans les cuisines chercher les deux autres assiettes. Drago eu bientôt son plat qu'il commença à manger lentement, comme l'indiquait le code d'éthique de son père. Celui-ci se fit apporter une flûte de champagne et, dans sa grande bonté, il en offrit à sa femme. Ce devait être une très bonne nouvelle.   
  
Le repas se passa dans l'habituel silence, entrecoupé par les cliquetis des ustensiles sur les assiettes à reliure doré. Ils mangèrent le plat principal et un peu de caviar, dont raffolait Lucius. Puis, ce fut l'heure du dessert.   
  
"J'ai une importante nouvelle à vous apprendre" annonça finalement son père, alors qu'ils se tenaient devant une bombe à la menthe.   
  
Drago leva un sourcil et déposa sa cuillère, prêt à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.   
  
"Vous savez que je postule pour ce travail au sein du ministère qui me donnera une place importante dans la société..."   
  
S'ils le savaient? Lucius n'avait cessé d'organiser des réceptions et de faire des dons à des organismes de charités dans l'espoir que son patron lui donne une promotion. Drago détestait lorsque son père se faisait mielleux pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.   
  
"Eh bien ils organisent un voyage d'affaire et je me dois d'y être présent. Comme j'ai appris que mon concurrent ne pourrait y assister, j'aurais une mesure d'avance sur lui ce qui me permettra de mettre la main sur cette promotion. De plus, après l'incident survenu à la fin de l'année, il serait préférable que je fasse ce que le ministre me demande. Je vais donc quitter pour un mois afin de me concentrer sur ma carrière"   
  
Drago failli sauter de joie. Son père allait partir tout un mois! Il aurait la maison pour lui seul avec sa mère. Ce serait définitivement de bonnes vacances.   
  
"J'avais pensé aller visiter Carmelia quelques temps" dit alors Narcissa de sa voix douce.   
  
Carmelia était une bonne amie de sa mère et elle se plaignait parfois de ne pas la voir aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait. Étonnamment, son père ne s'objecta pas à cette idée, il en fut même enthousiasmé.   
  
"Tu restera donc seul au manoir Drago. À moins que tu ne veuille inviter Pansy..."   
  
Pansy Parkinson. Juste à entendre son nom, Drago en avait la chair de poule. Cette fille était tellement énervante! Une des bonnes choses des vacances c'était qu'il n'avait pas à la supporter. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, toute une fin de semaine, elle n'avait cessé de le suivre à la trace. Dire que leurs parents trouvaient ça mignon! Drago frissonna en se remémorant cette fin de semaine cauchemardesque.   
  
_ Il venait tout juste de se glisser entre ses draps en satin quand il avait entendu sa porte de chambre s'ouvrir doucement. Il avait entrouvert un oeil et vu Pansy qui s'approchait. Il n'avait pas répondu lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé dans la pénombre de la pièce. Ce fut une erreur monumentale. Un instant plus tard, il avait senti ses lèvres chaudes et humides se poser sur les siennes. Drago avait bondit, faisant rire Pansy.   
  
"Je savais que tu ne dormais pas." avait-elle dit les yeux brillant de malice.   
  
"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Pansy? Il est minuit passé et j'aimerais bien dormir..."   
  
"En est-tu certain?"   
  
Il avait alors remarqué la tenue quasi transparente qu'elle portait, laissant voir ses courbes généreuses. Pansy n'avait pas un beau visage, par contre, il n'y avait rien à redire pour sa silhouette. L'adolescent avait déglutit péniblement et avait tenté de ne pas montrer son malaise.   
  
"Tu ferais mieux de retourner te coucher."   
  
Pansy était montée dans son lit avec une démarche féline et Drago avait reculé, essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux deux.   
  
"Ah oui?" avait demandé la jeune fille d'une voix innocente en posant ses mains chaudes sur son ventre.   
  
La réaction n'avait pas tardé à arriver chez Drago. Ne pouvant résister, il avait embrassé Pansy sauvagement et l'avait prise violemment. _   
  
Même aujourd'hui, il se souvenait des cris de Pansy qui avaient résonnés dans le silence de cette nuit d'août. Ses parents y faisait d'ailleurs allusion lorsqu'ils discutaient avec ceux de Pansy, à propos d'un éventuel couple entre leurs enfants. Drago avait accusé l'humiliation durant des semaines et cette sensation de honte l'envahissait à chaque fois que ses parents parlaient de Pansy avec cet éternel sourire moqueur.   
  
"Elle est partie chez des cousins pour l'été." répondit Drago calmement.   
  
Il y eut un nouveau silence que Lucius décida de rompre après quelques instants.   
  
"Nous partirons demain à neuf heures précises."   
  
Drago hocha la tête et se résolu à terminer sa bombe qui avait commencé à fondre, formant un lac verdâtre au fond de sa coupe de cristal. Il remonta à sa chambre et décida de travailler un peu sur ses devoirs d'été.   
  
Contrairement à beaucoup d'élèves, Drago prenait ses études très au sérieux et il aimait aller à l'école. Les cours de potions le passionnait et cela transparaissait dans ses travaux. Il appréciait aussi l'astrologie ainsi que la métamorphose, même si c'était cette vieille chouette de McGonnagall qui l'enseignait.   
  
Après une heure à se concentrer sur la célèbre bataille de Winchester qui avait opposé les gnomes du Sud contre ceux du Nord, Drago décida qu'il avait assez noircit de parchemins pour la soirée. Il s'étira et referma sa bouteille d'encre avec soin pour enfin déposer sa plume d'aigle sur le coin supérieure droit de son bureau en ébène sombre. Puis, il sortit sur son balcon pour profiter de cette chaude nuit de juin. Le soleil n'était pas totalement couché et le ciel se mélangeait entre un rosé et un orangé brillant. Drago resta longtemps, accoudé contre sa balustrade, se délectant de ce spectacle qu'il avait l'habitude d'observer l'été.   
  
En fait, il réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait à propos de toutes les choses qu'il aurait aimé faire en l'absence de ses parents et maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion de les faire, Drago ne parvenait pas à se décider. L'idée d'écrire à Blaise Zambini, un de ses fidèle ami d'école, pour qu'il vienne passer quelque temps au manoir lui vint en tête plus d'une fois. Il finit par rejeter la rejeter, sachant que son ami était du genre à inviter une fille sans lui en parler et passer le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans une pièce avec elle. Drago se permit un sourire à cette pensé. Blaise, comme tout le monde le savait, était le parfait tombeur de ces dames. Jamais Drago ne l'avait vu baisser les bras avant d'en venir à bout avec une de ses nouvelles conquêtes.   
  
Une lueur à l'horizon tira l'adolescent de sa rêverie. Il plissa des yeux mais ne parvint qu'à voir l'éclat que la lune renvoyait sur le lac.   
  
"Mon cerveau me joue des tours." pensa-t-il en baillant.   
  
Il se rendit alors compte à quel point il était épuisé. Drago rentra à l'intérieur, referma sa porte en tirant ses rideaux, se mit en simple boxer noir et se coucha entre ses draps pour s'endormir presque aussitôt.   


* * *

Déjà fini le chapitre 2! Vous connaissez la procédure: descendez un peu, tournez à gauche et   
prenez la sortie go! Rien de plus simple!   
  
-Tinkerbell7-

  



	3. Chapitre 3

**Réponses aux reviews!**   
  
**shiori:** Héhé! Merci beaucoup! ^^   
  
**Frederique:** Heu, okidoo lol!   
  
**Fumseck:** Wow, merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu vas continuer à lire!   
  
**Dumati:** Lol! Quelqu'un qui rit (jaune) de mes blagues! Bah j'espère toujours) que tu vas continuer à lire ma petite fica!   
  
**POlio:** Lol! No problèma, voici la suite! Au fait, Polio, c'est pas une maladie mortelle???   
  
**Angel293:** Un chef-d'oeuvre! Mama mia! T'a vraiment applaudis? Du style: clape clape clape? Ouh lala! En plus tu m'as mis dans tes fics favorite! Non la, je dois me servir une flûte de champagne!   
  
**Zorette:** Waou, merci! J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu pour écrire le troisième chapitre! Ce que j'ai contre Pansy? Bah... je sais pas. Elle n'a pas un beau nom. Lol! Wow wow wow. Ma fic est loin d'être parfaite! J'essais de m'améliorer de fois en fois (j'espère que ça marche lol)!   
  
**steph:** Micii ^^! En espérant que tu vas lire les suites!   
  
**mimiladigueee:** C'est noté, j'irais lire ta fic dès que j'ai un moment de libre!   
  
**Laika la Louve:** Lol! Ce que j'aime tes commentaires! Toujours très instructif =P Menfin bref. Maintenant ça ne me dérange plus qu'il neige, je suis en vacances! Waaaaaaay!   
  
**MissTick:** Bien le bonjour à toi aussi Gustave! Moi non plus je savais pas que je pouvais être sérieuse (hahaha! j'ai du prendre le dic. pour mettre ce mot qui est normalement hors de mon vocabulaire)! Lol, un furet blondinet! Moi je l'aime pas particulièrement mais c'était un des seuls personnages qui fitait avec mon histoire donc... Lis la suite (c'est un ordre!) P.S.: T'es bin cheap! un kiss et demi!   
  


* * *

Chapitre 3 

  
Drago se réveilla en même temps que le soleil. Les oiseaux n'avaient même pas commencer à piailler qu'il était debout. Il se dirigea en titubant sous le poids de la fatigue vers sa salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et entra dans sa douche, un jet d'eau chaude coulant sur son corps. Pour Drago, c'était l'un des seul moyens pour se réveiller, sans quoi il se sentait fatigué toute la journée.   
  
Il sortit après dix minutes, enleva la buée dans le miroir, se sécha les cheveux et les peigna. Il avait horreur d'avoir les cheveux emmêlés ou simplement mal coiffés. L'adolescent finit par sortir de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers son armoire qu'il ouvrit pour se choisir une tenue. Habituellement, son père insistait pour qu'il porte des vêtements chics et propres et Drago ne se posait même plus de question quand il était question de s'habiller. Il finit par choisir une chemise d'été verte forêt avec un pantalon noir qui contrastait avec ses cheveux blonds. Après s'être assuré qu'il était présentable, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.   
  
Lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de ses parents, il entendit des éclats de voix, suivit par des bruits indistincts. Drago se rendit à l'extrême gauche du deuxième étage, là où se trouvait la bibliothèque. Contrairement aux autres pièces, celle-ci était très éclairé, le trois quart des murs étant d'immenses fenêtres. Il n'y régnait pas une ambiance morbide ou mystérieuse comme dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard mais plus une atmosphère détendue et joyeuse. C'était là qu'il se dirigeait tous les matins avant d'aller déjeuner. Malefoy déambula entre les nombreuses allées chargées de livres classés méthodiquement. Il se rendit dans la section classique et choisit un livre de philosophie : _Comment je suis devenue moi_, par Sophia Philos, une écrivaine très connue dans le monde sorcier.   
  
Il dévora la critique sociale durant les quelques heures qui suivirent et si Trixy n'était pas venue le chercher, il aurait continué à lire jusqu'à midi.   
  
"Le maître va partir, il vous attend dans le hall d'entrée." couina l'elfe de maison de sa voix haut perché.   
  
Drago lui lança un regard noir signifiant clairement qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être dérangé quand il lisait mais il ferma tout de même son livre sachant que son père n'aimait pas attendre. Il sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambés et descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre arrivant face à ses parents qui avaient tous les deux une cape sur les épaules.   
  
"Je t'ai déjà dit de descendre les marches convenablement!" le réprimanda Lucius Malefoy. "Ça te donne un air stupide."   
  
"Oui père."   
  
"Ne fais pas de folies durant notre absence sinon tu sais ce qui t'attendra à mon retour!"   
  
Oh oui il le savait! Trop bien même. Le cachot n'était absolument pas un endroit confortable pour passer la nuit...   
  
"Oui père."   
  
Lucius le regarda d'un air sévère, empoigna son sceptre surmonté d'un serpent en cristal à l'air menaçant et tourna les talons sans plus un regard pour sa femme et son enfant. Narcissa, resté en arrière regarda enfin son fils.   
  
"Prend soin de toi Drago..." dit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire.   
  
Puis elle sortit, car son mari l'appelait. Drago regarda ses parents transplaner sur le seuil de la porte, leurs valises en main.   
  
Et voilà, il était seul pour quatre longues semaines! Il avait la maison uniquement pour lui. Drago eu un sourire et décida de rentrer pour déjeuner.   
  
"Trixy, apporte-moi un plateau de fruits avec une brioche!" cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine.   
  
Il se dirigea vers la terrasse en sifflotant, chose qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire en présence de son père.   
  
La terrasse était situé à la gauche du manoir et c'était un vrai coin de paradis. Lucius Malefoy avait engagé des jardiniers tout un été pour qu'ils arrangent l'endroit. C'était à présent une vaste plate-forme avec une fontaine en plein centre, plusieurs tables de verres et des fleurs partout. Sa mère affectionnait beaucoup cet endroit et Drago la voyait souvent lire assise sous le cerisier géant.   
  
L'adolescent s'installa à la table du fond et mit ses pieds dessus en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Au loin il pouvait apercevoir quelques tours de la villa voisine. Il n'avait jamais été voir qui habitait là-bas et il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Sa principale préoccupation était de passer les meilleures vacances de sa vie.   
  
Son petit déjeuner arriva sur un plateau et il le savoura lentement sous la douce brise que ce mois de juin fournissait. Une fois qu'il eu terminé, Drago décida de rentrer. Il monta à sa chambre en chantonnant sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait y faire. En se laissant tomber sur son lit, Malefoy eu une idée de génie : il allait passer la journée à Pré-au-Lard. Il se leva d'un bond, empoigna sa cape et une bourse qui traînait sur son bureau puis se rendit dans le salon. Au dessus de la cheminé se trouvait un vase remplit de poudre de cheminette, moyen de transport qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement mais qui lui évitait de marcher une dizaine de kilomètres. Il en prit une poignée et la jeta dans le feu éternel qui prit une couleur vert émeraude dans un grondement sourd. Drago pénétra à l'intérieur de la cheminé.   
  
"Pré-au-Lard!" cria-t-il.   
  
Aussitôt, le feu l'aspira et Drago arriva dans un tourbillon d'images, toutes des cheminés. Il ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher d'avoir mal au coeur et colla ses bras encore plus contre son corps. Finalement, ses pieds touchèrent le sol dans un choc si violent que ses jambes tremblèrent. L'important c'est qu'il était arrivé à destination.   
  
Il épousseta sa chemise d'un geste calculé puis sortit de la cheminé du kiosque d'information, saluant le préposé d'un regard menaçant. Il se retrouva sur la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard déjà occupé par des passants qui déambulaient pour faire leurs achats.   
  
Pré-au-Lard, un petit village simple en apparence mais qui bourdonnait sans cesse à longueur d'année. Tout avait commencé lors de la révolte des Gobelins en 1612 qui s'étaient servit de l'auberge du village comme quartier général. Depuis, cet endroit n'avait cessé d'accueillir des familles de sorciers. En fait, ce bourg n'accueillait que des familles de sorciers, une des raisons de sa popularité. Le ministère anglais y veillait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux pour le simple fait qu'il rapportait des milliers de gallions de bénéfice net chaque année. Dès 1800, des commerçants de toutes sortes étaient venu s'installer et le village ne faisait que croître d'avantage. Aujourd'hui on pouvait retrouver toutes sortes de boutiques en passant de Honeydukes, une célèbre confiserie, par Derviche et Bang un magasin d'objets magiques jusqu'au fameux pub les Trois Balais que les élèves de Poudlard appréciaient pour ses délicieuses Bièraubeurres.   
  
Les mains dans les poches, Drago passa devant Gaichiffon, un magasin de mode très réputé, sans un regard pour la foule qui se pressait pour voir le mannequin Venusa Ford qui s'achetait une robe à l'intérieur du commerce. Il se rendit à la boutique suivante et entra, faisant tinter une clochette.   
  
"Bonjour!" s'exclama une vendeuse d'une vingtaine d'années. "Puis-je vous aider?"   
  
"Non."   
  
La vendeuse prit un air indigné, comme si Drago venait de l'insulter et partit voir un monsieur qui fouillait dans la section Nouveautés. La boutique Mille et une Pages était l'une des favorites de Drago. Il venait dans cet endroit à chaque fois qu'il allait à Pré-au-Lard. Malefoy se rendit au deuxième étage et se mit en quête d'un bon livre qui pourrait l'occuper durant ses vacances. Il dépassa la section des magazines où s'affichait une nouvelle revue : TeenWitch.   
  
"Pitoyable." songea-t-il en voyant une adolescente qui souriait de toutes ses dents sur la couverture.   
  
Il s'arrêta en voyant un titre plus qu'intéressant : _Sorts et enchantements anciens et oubliés_. Drago n'hésita pas une seconde, il prit le livre à couverture doré et continua son chemin. Il trouva deux autres bouquins : _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_ et La philosophie du matérialiste : pourquoi les moldus préfèrent ne rien savoir, par Mordicus Leufcock. Drago décida qu'il en avait assez et se rendit à la caisse.   
  
"35 gallions s'il vous plaît!"   
  
Il paya et prit le sac que la jeune femme lui tendait.   
  
"Revenez nous voir!" dit-elle avec un sourire démesuré alors qu'il poussait la porte.   
  
"C'est ça..." marmonna Drago.   
  
Se retrouvant sur l'avenue principale, il se dirigea vers l'apothicaire pour faire le pleins en ingrédients de potions. Contrairement à la librairie, l'Apothicaire était un endroit sombre qui donnait la chair de poule. Pas de vendeuse trop souriante à l'horizon, seulement un vieux bonhomme grincheux un peu bizarre.   
  
Drago la remarqua tout de suite, cette jeune fille aux cheveux blonds dorés qui regardait les plumes et les parchemins. Il s'approcha et se plaça à côté d'elle, faisant semblant d'observer les articles en vente. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte de sa présence, trop occupé à tester des plumes sur sa main. Alors que Drago allait lui dire un mot, elle se tourna brusquement vers le vendeur.   
  
"Combien pour la plume?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire mais ferme.   
  
"5 gallions ma petite dame!" répondit-t-il en se grattant discrètement le derrière.   
  
Elle s'avança vers lui et lui déposa l'argent sur le comptoir avant de partir d'un pas précipité. Drago en resta bouche-bée. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'user de son charme légendaire qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué par surcroît. Malefoy eut un geste rageur et sortit du magasin. Aucune trace de la jeune fille. Il eut beau regarder à gauche, à droite, dans la moitié des magasins et même dans les ruelles, il ne la retrouva pas.   
  
"C'est idiot..." pensa-t-il au environ de midi alors qu'il avait fouillé le bourg de fond en comble. "De toute façon, elle ne me méritait pas."   
  
Satisfait de cette conclusion, il décida de s'offrir une Frissonnante, boisson sorcière qui avait pour effet de rafraîchir la personne instantanément, ce qui était très utile par cette canicule. Alors qu'il était accoudé au comptoir des Trois Balais, la porte principale s'ouvrit dans un tintement joyeux et Drago fut heureux de reconnaître les nouveaux arrivants : Blaise Zambini accompagné de Kiara Reiss, une autre élève de Serpentard. Malefoy ne fut pas surprit de constater que Blaise n'avait pas du tout changé. Même coupe de cheveux ébouriffé, même style de vêtements, même sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres. Par contre, il eu un peu de difficulté à reconnaître la jeune fille qui marchait à ses côtés. Étant de nature calme et silencieuse, il était rare qu'on l'entende parler dans les cours. Pourtant, Kiara était dans la même classe que Drago depuis de le début de leur scolarité et il ne lui avait pratiquement jamais adressé la parole. Il se demanda un instant ce que son ami faisait avec elle, seulement un instant. C'était une jeune fille mince plutôt mignonne, avec de longs cheveux auburn qu'elle avait coiffés en une multitude de petites nattes. Le plus surprenant chez cette adolescente, c'était ses grands yeux noirs qui n'avaient pas l'air d'émettre la moindre parcelle de chaleur et qui donnaient froid dans le dos à chaque fois qu'on les croisaient.   
  
Blaise leva une main en signe de bonjour et ils s'approchèrent tous les deux du comptoir.   
  
"Deux Frissonnantes!" dit-il à madame Rosmerta, une jolie femme dans la trentaine qui s'occupait du pub.   
  
Il attendit d'avoir sa commande avant d'adresser la parole à Drago.   
  
"Comment va se cher petit dragon?" demanda-t-il tout en buvant sa boisson.   
  
Il ignora habilement le regard noir que lui offrit Malefoy.   
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Avec elle..." demanda celui-ci, ne prenant pas la peine de baisser le ton.   
  
"Elle m'accompagne, Pansy ne pouvait pas venir."   
  
Kiara, buvant à petites gorgés silencieusement, ne s'offusqua même pas, trop occupé à regarder la foule qui se massait autour de Venusa Ford à l'extérieur.   
  
"Seulement?"   
  
"Pour l'instant. Elle refuse toutes mes avances." expliqua Blaise non sans avoir jeté un sourire enjôleur à la Serpentard.   
  
"Je te l'ai déjà dit Zambini. Je ne coucherais pas avec toi." répondit celle-ci d'un ton ennuyé.   
  
"Personne ne peut me résister."   
  
Kiara roula des yeux à cette remarque macho tandis que Drago réprimait un sourire.   
  
"Alors Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?" demanda Blaise.   
  
"Mes parent sont partit pour un mois."   
  
"Tu veux dire que le manoir au grand complet t'appartient?" s'exclama le Serpentard.   
  
Drago posa sa boisson doucement sur le comptoir et répondit lentement, en détachant chaque syllabe.   
  
"Pas de fiesta chez moi Zambini..."   
  
"Toujours aussi joyeux à ce que je vois..." marmonna celui-ci, un peu boudeur.   
  
Ils parlèrent un long moment de tout et de rien, ne se préoccupant pas de Kiara qui ne se plaignait pas de l'attitude des deux adolescents. Au bout d'un moment, Blaise regarda sa montre.   
  
"Nous devons partir, j'ai encore quelques courses à faire."   
  
Drago hocha la tête et les regarda partir en souriant moqueusement devant tous les efforts de son ami pour attirer l'attention de Kiara. Il resta encore longtemps dans le village, flânant dans les rues, visitant pour la millième fois tous les magasins. Il se rendit même en haut de la colline pour observer la Cabane Hurlante, l'attraction la plus populaire de Pré-au-Lard. Drago rentra chez lui lorsque le soleil commençait à décliner et il s'endormit à l'instant même où sa tête toucha son oreiller.   


* * *

Bon bah, c'était mon chapitre 3! Je me grouille pour mettre la suite promis promis!   
  
-Tinkerbell7-

  



	4. Chapitre 4

Important! Plusieurs lecteurs ont repérés une faute (plus que grave (je me suis tapé les doigts avec une règle)) dans mes chapitres! En effet, le nom complet de Blaise est bel et bien Blaise Zabini et non Zambini (qui ressemble trop à zomboni (hihihi)). Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir écrit une telle horreur. Je ne recommencerais plus jamais, promis!   
  
**Réponses aux reviews!**   
  
**Angel293:** Reallo toi! Heu oui, je vais super bien, toi? Lol! Non, je crois pas qu'il y ait une autre façon d'applaudir... sinon avec moins d'intensité style: claaaa-pe claaaa-pe (c'est plus lent) et le clapclapclap vraiment joyeux. On se comprend? Hmm, peut-être pas. Eh! pour te faire plaisir, voila la suite! Et je peux te dire une chose: tu sens plutôt bien (dans le sens que tu as trouvé qui était les nouveaux occupants de la villa)! Bon, je t'en dit pas plus. Bonne lecture!   
  
**MissTick:** Inquiète toi pas, moi avec ca me fait ça des fois! Parenthèse: vas lire la suite de Bring Me To Life, c trop génial! Pfff, un kiss... T'a baissé de niveau ma vieille lol! Mentka, bonne lecture (enfin un bout que t'a jamais lu!). Pis envoie-moi le chapitre 10 sinon tu vas passer au batt demain (gros yeux méchants)!   
  
**Laika la Louve:** Ah pauvre de toi! Je te plains trop. Les ordi de nos jours, ca vaut pas dla m*rde! Eh, je veux pas te faire de peine mais ya 0,001% de chance qu'il rencontre Harry dans ma fic!... Tka, continue de lire pareil ,on sait jamais lol!   
  
**Paprika Star:** Tsé, faut pas toujours se fier aux "promesses" de Zabini... (sourire diabolique)   
  
**Kellÿa*:** Oy! T'es partout lol! Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu suis presque toutes mes fics (c'est fou quand même!)! Bon, je vais essayer de répondre à toutes tes questions ^^. Un titre surprenant? Bah, c'est plus intriguant qu'autre chose non? Ah non, par exemple je peux rien te dire sur cette "fleur" et ses pouvoirs magiques. Va falloir attendre comme tout le monde jeune fille lol! Eee... oui, c'est vraiment très très différent de mes autres fics! Je voulais voir si j'étais capable d'écrire sérieusement... ça marche? J'aime bien ce qui est clair et précis, je trouve que ca aide vraiment à se faire une idée des choses ou des lieux. Est-ce que mes descriptions sont réalistes? Oh non, moi aussi je déteste Lucius! C'est qu'un sale bonhomme comme dirait Ron! Heu non, je crois pas que Drago va mettre les pieds dans la villa mais... bon, ça reste à voir! Tout n'est pas déterminé dans ma tête (vu le nombre de choses qui se passent là-dedans, c'est comprenable!). Lol, je t'ai choquée? Je sais pas quoi dire la... désolé? Mais Pansy (dans ma tête) est une s*lope alors... Menfin bref. Kiara c'est le deuxième nom d'une de mes amies. Mais je doute que tu la connaisse lol! Et cette fille va probablement monter dans ton estime pour... non, je t'en dit pas plus! Bah merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires trop géniaux. Tu peux pas savoir comment c'est l'fun de voir que j'ai une nouvelle review! Continue à lire!   
  


* * *

Chapitre 4 

  
«Le jeune maître doit prendre de l'eau avec lui. Sinon le jeune maître tombera malade!»   
  
Drago s'arrêta, la main sur la poigné de porte dans l'entré. Cela faisait déjà vingt minutes que l'elfe de maison le suivait à la trace pour lui donner des conseils inutiles. Il avait beau lui expliquer qu'il allait simplement faire une promenade à cheval, Trixy ne cessait de l'importuner et Drago sentait qu'il allait bientôt se mettre en colère.   
  
«Ferme-la Trixy.» siffla-t-il en serrant des poings.   
  
L'elfe dut voir ses jointures blanchir, car elle poussa un petit gémissement en se cachant la figure dans la taie d'oreiller qui lui servait de vêtement.   
  
«Trixy est désolé. Trixy ne voulait pas embêter le maître. Trixy est une mauvaise elfe de maison!» gémit celle-ci avant d'aller se cogner la tête violemment contre le mur.   
  
«Parfait.» dit Malefoy. «À mon retour, je veux que mon dîner soit prêt. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?»   
  
La créature hocha la tête rapidement, ses grands yeux baignés de larmes. L'adolescent roula des yeux puis sortit sous un soleil quasi-aveuglant. Il se rendit à l'écurie et poussa la lourde porte en bois.   
  
Les chevaux étaient les seuls animaux que son père trouvait digne d'élever. Il en possédait huit, tous des purs sang. Les deux autres étaient pour sa femme et son enfant. Drago avait passé tous les étés de son enfance à apprendre à les monter. À présent, il était capable de leur faire faire presque n'importe quoi.   
  
Il alla directement au dernier box, la où était placé son cheval. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, Drago avait su qu'il allait l'appeler Pégase. L'animal était entièrement noir à l'exception de sa crinière qui prenait une couleur argenté. Un très beau cheval, avait dit son père en lui donnant.   
  
En l'apercevant, Pégase s'ébroua en donnant des coups de sabots sur le sol. Drago eu un sourire et alla ouvrir la porte pour lui caresser le garrot.   
  
«Tiens mon beau.» dit-il en lui donnant une carotte. «Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une longue promenade!»   
  
Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, Malefoy lui fit sa toilette en sifflotant. Il lui lustra la crinière une dernière fois et ignora sa bombe posé sur un crochet doré. Drago monta Pégase et ils sortirent de l'écurie sous les hennissements des autres chevaux. Ils passèrent devant le lac au galop et dès qu'ils furent à l'orée de la forêt, sur le petit sentier, ils partirent au petit trot.   
  
Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'ils passaient sur le sentier silencieux. Aucun bruit, sauf les gazouillis des oiseaux et le bruit des sabots de Pégase se faisait entendre. En tournant à gauche, entrant dans la clairière, Drago fut stupéfait de voir une ombre se mouvoir parmi les arbres. Il descendit de Pégase en silence et passa ses rênes autour d'une branche.   
  
«Attend-moi là.» murmura-t-il inutilement.   
  
Il s'approcha prudemment d'un gros arbre, le sien en l'occurrence. En écarquillant les yeux, il l'a reconnu immédiatement.   
  
Elle était assise sur une branche, la sienne, contre le tronc imposant du chêne, les jambes étendues devant elle. Une fois de plus, elle ne le remarqua pas, plongé dans un immense cahier de dessin. Cette fois, elle portait une cape d'un vert forêt et une petite robe blanche et verte qui lui arrivait en haut des genoux, permettant à Drago de se régaler de la vue que ses longues jambes lui offrait. Malefoy se racla la gorge et s'approcha de l'adolescente qu'il avait croisé à Pré-au-Lard.   
  
«Excusez-moi.» dit-il poliment. «Qu'est-ce que vous faites?»   
  
«Je dessine.» répondit la jeune fille calmement, sans le lever les yeux vers lui.   
  
«Je crois que vous avez mal compris ma question. Que faites-vous ici?» demanda Drago.   
  
«Je crois que vous avez mal compris ma réponse. Je dessine.»   
  
Drago eu un rictus. Elle ne devait pas savoir qui il était pour lui parler sur un ton pareil.   
  
«C'est que, c'est une propriété privé.»   
  
«J'ignorais.» dit-elle, toujours en dessinant.   
  
«Vous voudriez que je vous chasse? Ce ne serait pas très poli…»   
  
«Ce qui n'est pas très poli, c'est de venir me déranger comme vous le faites monsieur.»   
  
Cela déstabilisa Drago qui ne le laissa toutefois pas paraître. Jamais quelqu'un lui avait tenu tête (sauf peut-être Potter…) et ce n'était pas une fille qui allait faire exception à la règle. Surtout pas celle-là qui prenait des airs supérieurs en le vouvoyant.   
  
«Partez immédiatement.» dit-il sèchement.   
  
La jeune fille soupira et referma son cahier brusquement après y avoir insérer une plume d'art bleuté. Elle le laissa tomber par terre et surprenant Drago, elle lui tendit la main.   
  
«Ne m'aiderez-vous donc pas à descendre?» demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement offensé.   
  
Il la fixa de son regard d'acier et s'approcha pour prendre sa main douce aux longs doigts fins. Elle se laissa tomber et il dû la prendre par la taille, soudainement submergé par le parfum de fleurs qui émanait d'elle. Elle se dégagea sans un mot et ramassa son cahier, relevant pour la première fois les yeux vers lui. Drago fut surprit de voir deux yeux verts émeraudes briller avec autant de force. La jeune fille avait une figure ovale avec de beaux traits fins et de petites lèvres en forme de cœur. Sa peau, contrairement au blond doré de ses cheveux bouclés qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, n'était pas pâle mais plutôt basanée. Elle avait l'air d'avoir passé toute sa vie à la plage.   
  
«Merci de votre hospitalité.» dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique avant de se mettre à marcher à grandes enjambés.   
  
Malefoy, encore sous le choc, resta immobile quelques secondes.   
  
«Où croyez-vous aller comme ça?» s'écria-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.   
  
«Chez moi.»   
  
«Vous vivez au fond du lac?» demanda-t-il moqueur en la suivant.   
  
«Non, de l'autre côté.» répondit-elle en passant à côté de Pégase qui poussa un hennissement sonore.   
  
Elle s'arrêta, prenant conscience de la présence de l'animal, et commença à le caresser affectueusement sur le chanfrein. Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle le devança.   
  
«Il vous appartient?» demanda-t-elle.   
  
«Heu, oui.» répondit-il, frustré de ne pas pouvoir lui imposer sa volonté.   
  
Il la regarda cajoler son cheval, accoté contre un arbre les bras croisés. Certes, elle était belle, mais cela ne lui donnait pas tous les droits.   
  
«Alors comme ça, vous habitez dans la villa.» dit-il.   
  
«Oui.» répondit-elle d'un ton absent.   
  
«Depuis combien de temps?»   
  
«Trois jours.»   
  
«Pourquoi avez-vous aménagés ici?»   
  
«Ça ne vous regarde pas.»   
  
Drago s'attendait à une telle réponse. Il haussa des épaules et regarda autour de lui en sifflotant. Inconsciemment, il posa son regard sur les fesses de la jeune fille qui s'était penché pour donner de l'herbe fraîche à Pégase. Il se racla la gorge et s'approcha d'elle avec une idée pas très catholique derrière la tête.   
  
«Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy.»   
  
«Enchanté» répondit-elle d'un ton qui indiquait le contraire.   
  
«Et qu'elle est le nom de cette sublime beauté?» demanda-t-il, séducteur.   
  
Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui, en le regardant avec attention. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, une cloche retentit au loin. La jeune fille sursauta et passa à côté de lui rapidement pour reprendre le sentier.   
  
«Attendez!» cria Drago en marchant vers elle.   
  
Celle-ci tourna la tête dans sa direction et ne fit qu'accélérer le pas.   
  
«Hé! Attendez!» cria à nouveau Malefoy.   
  
Cette fois, elle se mit à courir. Il la suivit en courant à perdre haleine mais il trébucha sur une butte de terre et s'étala de tout son long. Jurant comme jamais, Drago se releva et reprit sa course. Lorsqu'il arriva près du lac, il l'a vit qui courait, ses cheveux blonds flottants derrière elle.   
  
«Dites-moi au moins votre nom!» hurla-t-il, les mains en porte voix.   
  
Il remarqua qu'elle s'arrêtait. Elle prit quelque chose dans sa poche et presque aussitôt, des lettres dorées se formèrent dans le ciel.   
  
_Maïza Lowein_   
  
Drago eu un sourire et au moment où il posait les yeux sur la rive opposé, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait disparue.   
  
***   
  
«Toute une fille, han mon vieux!» dit Drago à Pégase en lui ébouriffant la crinière.   
  
Il était revenu dans la clairière pour le chercher. Il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser seul dans la forêt durant toute une nuit! Il savait qu'il y avait de nombreuses créatures qui attendaient le coucher du soleil pour sortir s'abreuver de sang. L'adolescent portait encore la cicatrice, une longue raie blanche dans son dos, de la fois où il s'était égaré en pleine nuit près d'un marécage.   
  
Il allait remonter sur son cheval lorsque son regard dévia sur un objet posé sur le sol. En se penchant pour le ramasser, le blond reconnu le cahier de dessins de la jeune fille. Une fille? Non, ce n'était plus une fille; elle n'avait pas des traits enfantins. C'était une jeune femme, et une vraie. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, Drago avait su ce qui allait l'occuper durant les semaines à venir : il allait la séduire. Pourtant, il savait que ce ne serait pas facile mais Drago aimait les défis et il ne pouvait passer à côté de cette chance qui lui permettrait de rajouter un nom sur la liste déjà longue.   
  
Il prit le cahier et retourna à l'écurie pour ramener Pégase. Ensuite, il rentra au manoir et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil du grand salon. Ignorant les cris suraigus de Trixy qui essayait de chasser un oiseau qui s'était installé dans la cuisine, il prit le grand cahier. Les mots : _Ceci appartient à Maïza Lowein_, y étaient gravés dans une belle calligraphie doré, encore une fois. Malefoy se mit à le feuilleter distraitement et il fut surprit de voir une cinquantaine de dessins d'une grande qualité. Tous représentaient des paysages de désert.   
  
Intrigué, Drago fronça des sourcils et tourna les pages de plus en plus rapidement. Là, une dune avec un chameau. Ici, un cactus. Par là, une tempête de sable. Mais le plus surprenant, c'était que dans chaque dessin il y avait un papillon.   
  
«Mais qu'est-ce que…» souffla-t-il sans finir sa phrase.   
  
«Maître, votre repas est servit!» couina une voix à côté de lui.   
  
Drago sursauta en voyant Trixy qui se tortillait les doigts nerveusement. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu venir. Il se passa une main sur le visage, ferma le cahier et suivit l'elfe de maison dans la salle à manger…   


* * *

Et voilà! Un mystère de résolu, un de plus qui arrive! La suite bientôt!   
  
-Tinkerbell7-

  
Ah, j'oubliais! Tout le monde, allez lire la fic La Guerre des Étoiles écrite par moi-même et MissTick (sous le pseudo de MissTink)! Eh oui, je me fais de la pub... Vilaine moi! 


	5. Chapitre 5

**Réponses aux reviews!**   
  
**MissTick:** Lol! Ça a pas changé que fanfic nous aime pas (on organise un complot national pis on essait de renverser le système =D)! Tka, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde te fait penser à Annabelle lol!   
  
**Angel293:** Waw! Je suis toujours aussi étonnée que tu lise ma fic! Un jour ça va me passer. Ouais, bon c'est sur qu'on ne peut pas dire que Maïza est laide... Lol! Pour le petit mystère du cahier à dessins... tu as raison, tout va se résoudre plus tard! ^^ Bonne lecture (si tu poursuit la lecture bien entendu)   
  
**Zorette:** Hello! Bon, je crois que j'ai perdue ma réputation de: posteuse-rapide! Pour ce qui est du cheval, tu as raison, j'aurais dû le décrire un peu plus! Le problème, c'est que je ne m'y connais pas du tout (ou presque) sur les chevaux! Alors ce coup-ci, j'ai fait des recherches et j'espère que la description du nouveau cheval (bon, je commence à vendre des punchs...) te plaira d'avantage!   
  
**shiori:** Merci pour ton commentaire! ^^ J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!   
  
**Kellÿa*:** Aloha! Ça va bien? Moi oui. Bon, assez de blawblaw. Bon attend, si je te suis bien, ça veut dire que si, par exemple, je poste une nouvelle fic, tu vas aller la lire (sourire diabolique)? Yesss! J'écris sérieusement (une des premières fois de ma vie (sortons les bouteilles de champagne (non-alcoolisés pour rester dans le correct))) et ça marche! Youpidoo! Hé, bonne idée! Je vais tenter de dessiner le manoir Malefoy (tenter désespérément). Bon, il va falloir rapidement s'habituer: Drago est un Malefoy et il maltraite ses elfes de maison. C'est triste être aussi méchant non? Lol! J'ai vraiment rit dans le bout de ta review où tu mettais tes prédictions. Ohh lala, j'en avait des crampes! Bon, oublions la théorie de la femme-fleur. D'ailleurs, qui dit que cette fille est la "fleur" du titre? Ah ah! Eh non, tout ce que tu veux savoir, tu vas l'apprendre en même temps que ce cher Drago (héhéhé)! Oui, Maïza est une sorcière. Pour le prénom heu, je l'ai déjà lue dans un livre je crois. Pas rapport avec une fleur (je crois... hmmm, je ne sais pas dans le fond). Bon, pour le reste de tes questions, je ne peut vraiment rien dire sinon qu'il y en a que tu te rapproche de la vérité. Menfin bref, continue de lire pour savoir ce qui va se passer!^-^   
  
**Laika et Fleur:** Lol! Barbante! Quel drôle de mot. Menfin, je te le dit Laï, 0,001% c'est vraiment pas beaucoup (message subtil lol)!   
  


* * *

Chapitre 5 

  
Drago s'était levé plus tôt que d'habitude ce matin là, un plan d'attaque déjà établit dans sa tête. Pour que celui-ci fonctionne à la perfection, il avait eu recours à la science de son ami Blaise à qui il avait envoyé son duc la veille, lui demandant conseil. La réponse lui était parvenue un peu plus tôt dans la matinée lui disant que Blaise allait se charger d'organiser une autre tactique. Drago s'était contenté de cette réponse, ayant de toute manière, déjà préparé le plan A. Il allait attendre que Maïza revienne chercher son cahier de dessin à la clairière et feindre de l'avoir oublié au manoir, l'obligeant à passer du temps avec lui. Ensuite, il allait lui sortir le jeu du garçon franc, honnête et doux comme un agneau. Il savait, l'ayant utilisé à maintes reprises, que cela fonctionnait à merveille. Toutes les filles tombaient dans le panneau, sans exception.   
  
Il avait enfilé une chemise noire ainsi qu'un pantalon gris et avait décidé de mettre du gel dans ses cheveux pour mieux les ébouriffer, ce qui lui donnait un air de rebelle tout à fait sexy. Il était fin prêt à passer à l'action. Mais, comme tout bon plan trop bien organisé, rien ne se déroula comme prévu.   
  
Tout d'abord, Drago se rendit une nouvelle fois à l'écurie pour y chercher Pégase. Il le nourrit distraitement en songeant à la manière dont il allait aborder cette Lowein. Puis, il le sortit du box et tira doucement le cheval par les rênes. Avant d'atteindre la porte, il se cogna à quelque chose de dur. Stupéfait, Drago se retourna d'un bond et se retrouva nez à nez avec Maïza.   
  
"Quoi, mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?" balbutia-t-il.   
  
"Mon cahier, rendez-le moi." répondit l'adolescente d'un ton cassant.   
  
Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et semblait être en colère. Drago ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver séduisante dans son pantalon crème et sa chemise d'été verte forêt.   
  
"Un cahier? Quel cahier?" demanda Drago en faignant d'être surprit par sa question.   
  
"Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler." répliqua-t-elle.   
  
"Ah! Le cahier dans lequel vous dessiniez hier?"   
  
Maïza hocha la tête.   
  
"Désolé mais je ne l'ai pas. Vous avez dû l'oublier lorsque vous êtes partie en courant..."   
  
Sa réponse sembla la dérouter. Elle décroisa ses bras et le regarda un instant.   
  
"Bien." fit-elle en tournant les talons.   
  
"Non, attendez!" dit Drago précipitamment, ayant peur qu'elle s'échappe comme le jour précédent. "J'y allais justement. Voulez-vous m'accompagner à cheval?"   
  
Elle sembla hésiter un moment mais à voir le regard d'envie qu'elle lançait vers les box, Drago se dit qu'elle allait céder.   
  
"D'accord." dit-elle lentement.   
  
"Parfait!"   
  
Il lâcha les reines de Pégase et se dirigea vers le troisième box à droite, là où se trouvait le cheval de sa mère, une jolie jument toute blanche et bien docile. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, la voix de la jeune fille résonna dans l'écurie.   
  
"Puis-je prendre celui-ci?"   
  
En se retournant, il eut la surprise de voir qu'elle avait soulevé le pan du rideau qui cachait le dernier cheval, celui que son père allait faire tuer parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à le dompter. Drago écarquilla les yeux.   
  
"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée..." dit-il alors que l'animal hennissait avec force en donnant des coups de sabots sur la porte du box. "Celui-ci est beaucoup plus approprié pour une jeune fille de votre qualité."   
  
La vrai raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas que Maïza s'approche du dangereux cheval était fort simple : il la voulait en un morceau.   
  
"Et que savez-vous sur ma qualité?" demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.   
  
Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la jeune fille avait déjà enlevé le rideau noir révélant l'animal.   
  
C'était un magnifique cheval d'un brun cuivré, presque roux, à la robe noire comme l'ébène, tout comme le bas de ses jambes. Il avait atteint sa pleine maturité, l'âge où les dresser était rendu presque impossible. Son père, Lucius Malefoy, avait acheté les meilleurs cheveux de tout un régiment du Sud de la Grande-Bretagne, appartenant à une famille noble de plusieurs générations. Ce cheval était né de l'union de Cassiopé, une de leurs juments, et de Féroce, un étalon qui était décédé durant l'hiver. Jamais Drago ne l'avait monté et à la vue de l'animal qui se cambrait en hennissant, il n'aurait même pas songé à demander l'autorisation.   
  
"Comment s'appelle-t-il?" demanda Maïza en observant le cheval avec une admiration certaine.   
  
"Procyon."   
  
"C'est le nom d'une étoile n'est-ce pas?"   
  
"Heu, oui." répondit Drago, étonné par sa culture.   
  
Maïza hocha la tête et s'approcha doucement de l'animal qui martelait le sol avec ses puissants sabots. Pourtant, elle ne recula pas, se contentant d'avancer lentement en parlant d'une voix calme. L'adolescent fut alors témoin d'une scène qui défiait l'imagination. Procyon cessa de piaffer et s'ébroua avec un hennissement presque affectueux. Maïza s'autorisa un pas de plus et posa sa main délicatement sur chanfrein du cheval en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Un peu plus et Drago en perdait ses bras.   
  
"Mais qui est cette fille?" pensa-t-il, médusé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Puis, il ajouta "Vous montez?" d'une voix qui, il l'espérait, ne trahissait pas sa surprise.   
  
La blonde ne lui accorda pas un regard et se hissa sur le dos de la bête qui la laissa faire sans broncher. Puis, d'un mouvement presque imperceptible du bassin, elle lui commanda d'avancer et ils dépassèrent Drago et Pégase. Malefoy Senior se décida enfin à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il partit au trot jusqu'à sa hauteur et y demeura pour le restant du trajet.   
  
"Comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais entendu parler des Lowein?" dit Drago après quelques minutes, tentant de meubler la conversation.   
  
"Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous ne vivions pas en Angleterre."   
  
Il s'y attendait.   
  
"Où alors?."   
  
"Loin, très loin."   
  
La réponse était claire. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Pour l'instant.   
  
"Vous avez des frères et soeurs?" demanda-t-il.   
  
"Non."   
  
Malefoy soupira. Décidément, engager la conversation ne faisait pas partit de ses priorités. Il décida de ne plus parler et ils arrivèrent bientôt à la clairière. Maïza descendit lestement du cheval, sa longue natte pendant sur son épaule alors que Drago restait bien assit sur Pégase. Elle fit le tour de la place rapidement et revint vers lui, les mains sur les hanches.   
  
"Où est-il?" demanda-t-elle.   
  
"Je vous ai déjà dit que..."   
  
Il s'interrompit.   
  
"Oui?"   
  
"Suis-je bête! Je me souviens maintenant l'avoir ramassé hier. Il est chez moi!" dit Drago avec un sourire innocent.   
  
Maïza le regarda et pinça les lèvres.   
  
"Je suis vraiment désolé." ajouta le Serpentard.   
  
La jeune fille ne dit plus rien et remonta sur le cheval, le regard vide. Ils s'apprêtaient à repartir lorsqu'elle l'interpella.   
  
"Vous avez regardé mes dessins?" demanda-elle.   
  
C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Drago fit un geste impatient de la main.   
  
"Je vous en prie. Nous avons le même âge, pourquoi ne pas se tutoyer?"   
  
Elle sembla réfléchir un moment puis fini par hocher la tête.   
  
"Tu n'as toujours pas répondu." dit-elle tout de même.   
  
"Le premier à l'écurie!" lança Drago en partant au galop.   
  
Il entendit Maïza se mettre à sa poursuite et il put constater qu'elle était bien meilleure cavalière que lui. Il poussa son cheval jusqu'à sa limite, se couchant presque sur son dos. Pégase sauta par dessus un tronc d'arbre couché en travers du chemin et tourna à droite d'un coup sec. Drago regarda par dessus son épaule et eu la surprise de voir la jeune fille qui le talonnait de près.   
  
"Yah, yah!" cria-t-il.   
  
Pégase accéléra un peu et Drago, trop occupé à tenter de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Maïza, prit la mauvaise direction, se retrouvant devant un énorme buisson de ronces. Son cheval s'arrêta brutalement en hennissant et il dû retourner sur le sentier, derrière Maïza. Drago poussa un grognement et repartit au galop, même en étant certain de perdre la course. En regardant la jeune fille sur Procyon qui semblait voler, il se dit que la séduire serait une tâche beaucoup plus ardue qu'il ne l'avait prévu.   
  
Lorsqu'il arriva à l'écurie, Maïza était déjà descendue de Procyon et était en train de le féliciter en lui flattant le garrot. Elle avait les joues roses et ses yeux émeraudes semblaient briller.   
  
"Alors" dit-elle en souriant, révélant des dents blanches et droites. "Tu as regardé à l'intérieur de mon cahier?"   
  
"Oui." avoua Drago. "Tu dessine merveilleusement bien. Surtout les papillons..."   
  
Il l'a vit tressaillir et il fronça des sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à lui poser plus de questions mais elle le devança.   
  
"Allons le chercher." dit-elle en sortant de l'écurie.   
  
Drago roula des yeux et la suivit à contre-coeur, blasé de se faire surpasser dans tous les domaines. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du manoir et il remarqua que Maïza n'avait eu aucune réaction en voyant la richesse qui émanait de ce lieu. Soit elle visitait des manoirs tous les jours, soit elle venait d'une famille aristocrate.   
  
"Maître!" cria une voix suraiguë que Drago n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître.   
  
Il se tourna vers Trixy qui semblait passablement énervée. L'elfe ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Maïza et elle s'inclina jusqu'au sol.   
  
"Apporte-nous à boire dans le grand salon." lui ordonna Malefoy.   
  
"Mais... maître!"   
  
Il lui jeta un regard mauvais, la faisant glapir.   
  
"Trixy est une mauvaise elfe." l'entendit-il dire alors qu'elle partait vers les cuisines.   
  
Drago sourit à Maïza qui ne le regarda même pas, observant les lieux. Il l'emmena au grand salon et il se laissa tomber dans un canapé en cuir, la bouche sèche par leur course à cheval. La jeune fille resta debout en regardant les nombreux tableaux.   
  
"Ah, voilà ton cahier!" dit Drago en prenant l'objet.   
  
Maïza sursauta, lui arracha des mains et d'un coup de baguette, le fit disparaître.   
  
"Merci." dit-elle.   
  
Drago ne savait que penser et il se leva pour la rejoindre. Elle était debout face à un portrait de Anna Maria Malefoy, la mère de Hildago, son grand-père chéri. Il observa un instant son visage radieux d'une rare beauté et son teint de porcelaine, celui des Malefoy.   
  
"On dit que la beauté saute deux générations." dit Drago avec un sourire fier.   
  
Il regarda la jeune fille qui examinait une fresque de ses parents à leur mariage.   
  
"Ton père n'est pas laid." dit-elle.   
  
Il accusa le coup de l'humiliation et fit une grimace en regardant Maïza. Celle-ci se mit à sourire. Puis, soudain, elle éclata de rire. Ce fut comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter, comme si les nuages venait de s'écarter pour laisser passer ce rire. Une cascade de cristal se déversa dans les oreilles de Drago qui sentit son ventre se nouer, et la soif n'y était pour rien.   
  
Il sourit, un peu mal à l'aise et décida d'aller voir ce que faisait Trixy. Il allait se rendre dans les cuisines lorsque des éclats de voix le firent revenir sur ses pas.   
  
"Trixy?" dit-il en fronçant des sourcils.   
  
L'elfe ne répondit pas. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers le Hall d'entrée, là d'où venait les bruits. Il trouva l'elfe de maison en pleine crise de panique, se tirant les oreilles.   
  
"Que se passe-t-il?" demanda Drago, incrédule.   
  
Trixy n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'on cognait à la porte. Drago s'avança et ouvrit une des lourdes porte du manoir et se retrouva face à face avec un jeune homme dans la vingtaine qui avait un énorme sac sur le dos d'où dépassaient d'étranges baguettes de bois.   
  
"Drago Malefoy?" demanda celui-ci.   
  
"C'est moi." répondit Drago lentement.   
  
"O.K. les gars, c'est bien ici!"   
  
Le jeune homme le poussa et entra dans la maison en sifflant admirativement   
  
"Hé, une seconde!" s'exclama Malefoy.   
  
Il fut à nouveau bousculé par cinq autres hommes qui portaient tous des paquets. Drago vit un drôle de piano ondulé ainsi qu'une guitare électrique, un instrument moldu.   
  
"Bon alors, où est-ce qu'on installe tout ça?"   


* * *

Eh bien, eh bien! Que dire. Je suis désolé d'avoir prit autant de temps pour écrire ce   
chapitre et je vous promet (même si je ne devrais pas...) que la suite sera   
mise en ligne plus vite! ^^   
  
-Tinkerbell7-


	6. Chapitre 6

**Réponses aux reviews!**   
  
**Paprika Star:** Salut! T'inquiète pas, on va en apprendre un peu plus sur Maïza très bientôt! En espérant que tu continues à lire ;)!   
  
**MissTick:** Oy! Ça beigne? Il paraît que tu me cherchais samedi... il paraît! Menfin. Depuis quand Marta te fait penser à Jade? Hmm, j'ai rien dit, c'est tout à fait logique. Argh! Arrête de l'apeller "le furet" lol! Et veux-tu bin me dire d'où tu sors l'histoire du duc??? La sensation de "deja-view" s'explique par le fait que, en effet (haha) tu as effectivement (hahaha) lu ce passage chez moi! Bon, la raison du vouvoiement est simple: ils sont trop influencer par leur éducation je-suis-belle-et-tais-toi-sauf-quand-je-dois-parler-ce-que-je-fais-en-parlant-comme-une-reine! On se comprend? Surement pas lol, c'était pas très clair. Eeep, tu verras pour le cheval (chanfrein= mon ami le dictionnaire!), je te dis rien =P! Oui je savais que Hidalgo ca voulait dire noble (devine pourquoi j'ai prit ce nom (en le modifiant légèrement (un soupcon de zeste d'orange (tais-toi cerveau, tais-toi!)))). Au fait, ce film sort quand? Lol! Tout le monde aspire a faire des reviews aussi longues que Kellya dans ce monde! Héhéhé! Double au fait, c'est pour quand ton prochain chap?   
  
**Zorette:** Allô! Merci de continuer à lire! J'espère que tu vas autant aimer les prochains chapitres!   
  
**Laika la Louve:** Yoho! Heu, en fait je viens de me rendre compte que ta review me parlait directement et non du chap. Hmmm... Ah oui! Merci pour le "super chap" lol!   
  
**Kellÿa*:** Salut! Comment tu vas? Bien j'espère, parce qu'il y a un gros chapitre qui t'attend =p! Je démens tout de suite les rumeurs (au cas ou...). Mon pseudo MSN et le titre de la fic n'ont aucun rapport! Ah hasard, quand tu nous tiens! Bon, je m'égare (déjà, ça commence mal...)! Hmm, une fiesta surprise pour moi? Faisons comme si je n'étais pas au courant et je ferais semblant d'être étonnée en voyant les gens cachés derrière le divan du salon d'accord? Ha ha ha, ce que je suis pas drôle ce soir! Heyho! On ne m'achète pas aussi facilement. Cela dit, c'est d'accord pour le cirage de soulier (oublions les sablés et la vinaigrette...)!   
  
-Hmm, je sais. Drago et son orgueuil de mâle aurait du refuser l'aide de Blaise mais je... bon je l'avoue. J'étais obligée de faire ça, sinon j'étais coincée! On me pardonne?   
-Les cheveux en live? Tu veux dire en bataille? Parce que sinon, je te suit plus!   
-Oui, Procyon est le nom d'une étoile. Je l'ignorais moi-même avant de fouiller dans un livre d'astronomie!   
-Maïza avoir un don? Hmm, peut-être...   
-Non je ne vais pas répondre si tu me demande si les Lowein vivent dans le désert (quand même, on m'achète pas aussi facilement lol!).   
-Lol! T'es pas croyable! Sortir toutes ces théories, chapeau! Nan, oublie l'animagi papillon (et fleur!).   
-Oui, on va revoir Kiara (un punch de vendu, crotte).   
-Non, Malefoy père (lol!) n'est absolument pas du genre à faire ce genre de fête (tu verras ce que je veux dire (sourire diabolique))!   
-Dernièrement (comme toujours): bonne lecture! 

* * *

Chapitre 6 

  
Cette demande, pourtant anodine, donna l'effet d'un coup dans l'estomac à Drago.   
  
«Pardon?» demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux.   
  
«Bah ouais. On va pas jouer dans le hall d'entrée quand même!» dit le jeune homme pour lequel Drago commençait à ressentir une certaine antipathie.   
  
Ceux qui l'accompagnait se mirent à rire comme s'il venait de faire une bonne blague.   
  
«Jouer?» répéta le Serpentard.   
  
«Bah ouais. Tu sais, jouer de la musique.»   
  
Pour ajouter au ridicule, le type se mit à faire semblant de gratter les cordes d'une guitare en regardant Drago comme s'il était un demeuré.   
  
«Je sais ce qu'est jouer de la musique.» répliqua celui-ci sèchement. «Le problème c'est que je ne vous ait jamais demandé de venir.»   
  
«Possible. Mais tu vois mon gars, nous a on reçu une charmante lettre.»   
  
Il sortit un bout de parchemin froissé de sa poche et se mit à le lire.   
  
«Bonjour, vous êtes cordialement invités à faire un concert lors d'une fête qui aura lieu chez les Malefoy.»   
  
Drago serra les poings. Blaise allait regretter d'être né.   
  
«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» demanda une voix féminine.   
  
Il se tourna vers Maïza qui regardait la scène avec un drôle d'air.   
  
«Mon ami a décidé d'organiser une fête chez moi.» répondit-il en appuyant sur le mot ami.   
  
«Ouais! Et lui, il veut pas nous indiquer la place où on peut installer notre matériel!» se plaignit un des musiciens en tapotant les gros sacs qu'il transportait.   
  
«Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer...» dit Maïza en mettant sa main sur la porte.   
  
«Non!» cria Drago.   
  
Décidément, il n'aimait pas la tournures que prenait la suite des évènements. Il n'allait pas laisser tout s'effondrer à cause de Zabini. Pas si près du but!   
  
«Non vraiment, j'insiste.» répondit Maïza.   
  
«Et nous dans tout ça?» demanda un des musiciens.   
  
«Allez dans la salle de bal. C'est la dernière salle à votre gauche. Maïza, ne part pas!» ajouta-t-il.   
  
«Je regrette, je dois y aller.»   
  
«Tu viendra, à la fête?»   
  
Pour toute réponse, il obtint un chiffonnement de nez. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait souhaité avoir.   
  
«Je dois y aller.» répéta-t-elle en sortant précipitamment du manoir.   
  
Cette fois il la suivit, bien décidé de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.   
  
«Pourquoi?» demanda-t-il.   
  
«J'ai mes raisons.»   
  
«Mais encore?»   
  
«Je ne peux pas venir.» dit Maïza en contournant l'immense fontaine.   
  
«Je suis certain que oui.» dit Drago en lui prenant le bras.   
  
La jeune fille s'arrêta de marcher et soupira.   
  
«Je n'en ai pas envie.»   
  
«Passe au moins pour voir! Tu pourras toujours repartir après. S'il te plaît, dit Drago avec une petite moue.   
  
Elle hésita et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.   
  
«Peut-être.» dit-elle lentement.   
  
Maïza dégagea son bras de celui de Malefoy et partit sans un regard en arrière. Drago la regarda s'éloigner et poussa un profond soupir en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Décidément, ce serait beaucoup plus difficile que prévu...   
  
***   
  
Les premières personnes, un groupe d'au moins dix adolescents, arrivèrent à vingt-et-une heure trente. Le groupe de musique, déjà installé dans la salle de bal depuis longtemps, se mit alors à jouer des airs de rock gothique typiquement Serpentard.   
  
Drago s'était changé et était à présent assit dans le grand salon, à regarder les filles passer. En fait, il s'ennuyait ferme. Il savait que la fête ne débuterait que lorsque Blaise arriverait. C'était toujours comme ça.   
  
«Salut Drago.»   
  
«Salut Millicent.» répondit-il à une ancienne élève de Serpentard à la carrure imposante.   
  
Elle lui adressa un petit signe de tête et partit vers un groupe de gens que Drago n'avait jamais vu. Soudain, il entendit une voix forte venant du hall d'entré. Bondissant sur ses pieds, il se rendit à la porte du manoir. Blaise se tenait dans l'entré, entouré de trois jeunes filles et il avait l'air réjouit.   
  
«Ah Drago!» dit-il en l'apercevant.   
  
«Zabini...» répondit celui-ci d'un ton plutôt menaçant.   
  
Son ami n'y fit pas attention et se tourna vers l'une des filles qui l'accompagnait.   
  
«La nuit sera longue!» dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.   
  
Drago roula des yeux et prit son ami par le bras pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin, à l'abris des regards.   
  
«Alors?» dit-il. «C'était donc ça ton plan?»   
  
«Rien n'égalera jamais le plaisir d'une fête Drago!»   
  
«Cela vaudrait mieux pour toi.»   
  
Blaise éclata de rire et regarda autour de lui, l'air heureux.   
  
«Plutôt réussit comme fête.»   
  
«Très drôle Zabini.»   
  
Sans se consulter, ils prirent tous les deux le chemin qui menait vers le grand salon, là où s'était installé un adolescent à l'aspect douteux qui fournissait l'alcool pour la soirée. Le jeune homme en question n'attirait pas la sympathie de Drago avec ses longs cheveux sales et emmêlés et sa robe de sorcier miteuse, trop petite pour son corps efflanqué. Blaise pourtant, n'eut pas l'air de se formaliser son apparence, car il accepta sans hésiter l'éprouvette qu'on lui tendait. Depuis quelques temps, la nouvelle mode chez les sorciers était de boire les boissons alcoolisés dans les fioles servant habituellement à l'usage des cours de potions. Dieu seul savait quelle allait être la prochaine invention des jeunes sorciers un peu trop ambitieux.   
  
Après avoir vidé une éprouvette remplit d'un liquide jaune fluorescent, le plus fort alcool, Blaise la déposa dans un contenant sur l'immense cheminée des Malefoy. Drago dû se retenir pour ne pas hurler en voyant les morceaux de vitre cassé et les traces d'alcool qui s'étendaient sur le rebord de la cheminée. L'endroit préféré de son père. Celui-ci allait tout simplement le tuer s'il voyait que la devise des Malefoy avait été salie par des boissons alcoolisées. Malefoy senior avait fait faire une plaque en or massif sur laquelle était gravée les mots suivant : _Qui nescit dissimulare, nescit regnare_, phrase célèbre signifiant : Qui ne sait dissimuler, ne sait régner. Très tôt, son père lui avait apprit qu'il fallait s'émouvoir de rien. Les sentiments étaient ce qui faisait faiblir la race humaine et qui l'entraînait dans des situations impossibles. Drago avait tôt fait de mettre la devise familiale en pratique et il devait avouer que cela ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.   
  
«Regardez-moi qui arrive!» dit Blaise en lui donnant un coup de coude.   
  
Drago cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants dans le salon. Il resta impassible en reconnaissant Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, ses deux « amis » qui lui faisaient office de gardes du corps et de subalternes par la même occasion. Mais c'est avec horreur qu'il découvrit que Pansy Parkinson les accompagnait également.   
  
Comme à son habitude, Pansy s'était habillée comme une traînée. Elle portait une robe rouge moulante à la limite de la décence, avec un décolleté plongeant qui offrait une vue superbe sur son soutien gorge noir en dentelle. Ses cheveux était attachés en une lourde natte qui pendait sur son épaule et elle avait de hautes bottes rouges à talon. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, elle avait appliqué sur ses lèvres une couche de rouge à lèvres brillant qui faisait ressortir encore plus ses lèvres pulpeuses.   
  
Elle parcouru la pièce des yeux et lorsque son regard se posa sur Drago, elle eu un sourire carnassier qui n'annonçait rien de bon.   
  
«Draky!» dit-elle en se frayant un chemin vers le Serpentard.   
  
«Je n'aurais donc jamais votre pitié...» geignit celui-ci, sous le regard amusé de Blaise.   
  
«Je t'ai cherché partout! Un peu plus et je croyais que tu me fuyais... Je t'ai manqué?»   
  
«Non.»   
  
Elle éclata de rire comme s'il venait de faire une bonne blague et rejeta sa natte dans son dos. Drago roula des yeux et détourna le regard pour voir si Maïza ne serait pas dans les environs.   
  
«Oh Dray, je ne t'ai pas présenté ma cousine...»   
  
Blasé, celui-ci tourna la tête vers Pansy. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la jeune fille à côté d'elle. Elle était, au premier coup d'œil, tout à fait ordinaire. Cheveux bruns cuivrés coupés aux épaules, silhouette mince et féminine. S'il ne s'était agit que de cela, Drago ne lui aurait porté que peu d'attention. Mais tout se jouait dans sa figure. La cousine de Pansy avait les mêmes lèvres pulpeuses que celle-ci et des yeux marrons clairs cachés par ses paupières tombantes, ce qui lui donnait des allures de séductrice. Elle avait les traits fins et des pommettes saillantes légèrement rougit par la chaleur ambiante.   
  
«Ingrid Parkinson.» dit-elle d'une voix plutôt rauque.   
  
«Drago Malefoy.» répondit le blond en la dévisageant ouvertement.   
  
Pansy, qui observait la scène, plissa des yeux en le voyant porter autant d'attention à sa cousine. Elle n'était pas stupide. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas avoir vu la complicité qui s'était jouée dans le regard des deux adolescents. Pansy était tombée sous le charme de Drago dès leur première année à Poudlard et depuis, elle ne ratait jamais une occasion d'être avec lui. Pourtant, elle savait mieux que quiconque que Drago était un séducteur, passant de filles en filles, s'arrêtant rarement pour plus de deux semaines. Malgré cela, Pansy continuait d'espérer secrètement que Drago tomberait amoureux d'elle pour autre chose que son corps. Et elle continuerait longtemps.   
  
«On va danser?» demanda-t-elle au Serpentard pour détourner son attention de sa cousine.   
  
Avant qu'il n'eut ouvert la bouche, elle l'entraîna vers la salle de bal, suivit de Ingrid et Blaise. Alors qu'ils passaient dans le hall d'entré, ils tombèrent sur Kiara Reiss qui portait une petite robe noire très simple.   
  
«Kiara, mon cœur! Tu es enfin venu pour me voir!» s'exclama Blaise.   
  
«Tu aimerais bien.» répliqua la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin.   
  
Elle continua son chemin vers le grand salon, en l'ignorant totalement. Drago ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant l'air dépité de Blaise.   
  
«La patience est la clé.» dit celui-ci en soupirant.   
  
Le quatuor entra dans la salle de bal, autrefois meublé d'un style victorien classique. Les musiciens avaient décorés la place avec un sortilège de couleur, noircissant les murs pour donner une allure lugubre à la pièce et avaient installés une estrade pour placer leurs instruments. Le chanteur criait littéralement dans son microphone magique, à la grande joie des personnes présentes.   
  
«Un des groupes de l'heure.» dit Blaise, fier de lui.   
  
Drago ne cilla pas et regarda les musiciens qui, il devait l'avouer, se débrouillaient plutôt bien.   
  
«_Doll-dagga buzz-buzz zigety-zag I got my grotesque burlesque drag!_»   
  
«Je connais cette chanson.» dit Pansy, songeuse.   
  
«C'est moldu. Il l'on reprit.» dit Blaise.   
  
Drago eut un air de dégoût. Comment des sorciers pouvaient-ils s'intéresser à de la musique moldue? C'était proprement immoral selon lui. Il tourna la tête et fut agréablement surprit de ce qu'il vit.   
  
Maïza Lowein dans toute sa splendeur. Habillée d'une jupe noire et d'un chemiser vert, elle se fondait parfaitement dans l'atmosphère Serpentardesque. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux blonds en un énorme chignon d'où pendait quelques mèches rebelles.   
  
«Whoa! Vise-moi un peu la fille qui vient d'entrer!» dit Blaise en donnant un coup dans les côtes de Drago.   
  
«T'approche pas, c'est Lowein.» voulu dire Malefoy mais il fut devancé par Pansy.   
  
«Tu viens Draky?» dit-elle, surexcitée.   
  
Elle l'entraîna de force sur la piste de danse improvisé et se mit à se trémousser sur l'air endiablé. Découragé, Drago tendit le cou pour voir Maïza mais il ne la retrouva pas, Pansy et les nombreux danseurs lui cachant la vue. Il fut forcé de danser sur trois chanson en compagnie de l'hystérique, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler avec Blaise. Lorsque le chanteur annonça un slow, il décida qu'il en avait assez.   
  
«Et si tu partais en voyage en Amérique Parkinson?» dit-il. «Vas-y, je te suit.»   
  
Malheureusement, la ruse ne fonctionna pas. Pansy éclata de rire et se colla encore plus contre lui. Drago bondit et replaça sa chemise, espérant que personne ne les avait vu.   
  
«Je vais chercher à boire.» grogna-t-il.   
  
Il quitta la salle rapidement, enfin délivré de ce calvaire et se mit à la recherche de Maïza. En arrivant dans le salon, il trouva Kiara, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer, assise sur un fauteuil.   
  
«Tu n'aurais pas vu une fille blonde habillée en vert et noir?» demanda-t-il.   
  
«Oh, celle qui fait la danse du ventre là-bas?» dit la Serpentard en pointant un attroupement un peu plus loin.   
  
Malefoy junior fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la foule. Il bouscula plusieurs personnes et arriva sur le bord du cercle qui s'était formé. Au centre, Maïza avait noué son chemiser en haut de son nombril, détaché ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade au milieu de son dos, enlevé ses souliers et elle effectuait une danse, les yeux fermés, sur la musique que produisait un type avec un tam-tam.   
  
La jeune fille se mouvait avec une grâce infinie, ses mouvements de hanches et de bras s'accordant parfaitement avec la musique. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué toutes les personnes, principalement des garçons, qui s'étaient attroupés autour d'elle et qui la regardait dans un silence mêlé de respect et de fascination. Lorsque Maïza ondula son bassin comme un serpent, Drago sentit sa bouche devenir sèche. Elle se mit à fredonner pour elle-même et le rythme se fit de plus en plus rapide. Elle tourbillonna, ses cheveux dénoués suivant la danse, et arqua le dos en traçant des cercles avec ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux brusquement et Drago retint son souffle tant ses yeux émeraudes brillaient avec force entre les boucles de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans le visage. Maïza fixa son regard sur lui et ondula à nouveau le bassin. On aurait dit qu'elle dansait pour lui.   
  
Le type avec un dreadlocks qui donnait le rythme cessa de jouer sur son tam-tam et Maïza arrêta de danser. Des cris et des sifflements vinrent couronner la fin de cette danse. Drago entendit plusieurs personnes commenter l'événement.   
  
«Wow, je me taperais cette fille volontiers!»   
  
Drago offrit un regard menaçant au garçon blond avec des lunettes qui venait de parler. Il s'avança pour parler à Maïza mais il fut devancé par Blaise.   
  
«Ma-gis-trale!» dit-il avec un air ébahi.   
  
«Ce sera vingt gallions.» répondit-elle en tendant sa main.   
  
Malefoy l'observa et pu voir qu'elle avait les joues très rouge et un sourire béat sur le visage.   
  
«Tu as bu!» s'exclama-t-il.   
  
«Et alors?» dit-elle en le toisant.   
  
«Combien d'éprouvettes jaunes?» demanda-t-il.   
  
«Aucune idée. Pas plus de dix en tout cas!»   
  
Elle se mit à pouffer de rire et dû s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas tomber.   
  
«On dirait mon père!» dit-elle en s'esclaffant.   
  
«Du calme Drago, c'est pas la fin du monde!» dit Blaise en riant à son tour.   
  
Il se tourna vers Maïza qui riait toujours.   
  
«Milady...» dit-il en lui tendant le bras.   
  
Elle le prit avec un air faussement pompeux et il partirent tous les deux hors de la pièce. Le visage défait, Drago se laissa tomber à côté de Kiara qui avait observé la scène.   
  
«Parkinson te cherche partout.» dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.   
  
«Génial. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin!»   
  
Au même moment, un couple qui s'embrassait passionnément renversa le bac où était disposées toutes les fioles, qui allèrent s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Drago poussa un gémissement et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.   
  
«Tiens, des souliers!» dit Kiara.   
  
Le Serpentard leva la tête et vit une paire de sandales noires posées à l'endroit même où s'était tenue Maïza un instant plus tôt. Drago se leva et alla prendre les souliers.   
  
«Tu sais par où ils sont partit?» demanda-t-il à Kiara.   
  
«Je les ai vu monter à l'étage.»   
  
Drago poussa un juron et sortit du salon en courrant. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et prit le couloir de droite, celui où il y avait le plus de chambres à coucher. Malefoy ouvrit une porte au hasard et tomba sur un couple qui avait l'air plutôt occupé. La pièce suivante était occupée par un groupe d'adolescents qui fumaient de petits champignons argentés. Drago ne s'en formalisa pas; les fêtes des Serpentard étaient reconnues pour leur caractère débauché. Tant qu'ils ne salissaient pas la moquette, ils auraient la vie sauve.   
  
Il arriva à sa chambre et ouvrit la porte, même s'il était peu probable que Blaise y ait amené Maïza. La pièce était éclairé par une faible lueur que produisait une chandelle posée sur sa commode. Il entendit la porte se refermer et en se retournant, il tomba nez à nez avec Ingrid Parkinson qui s'approcha de lui avec un sourire et qui souffla sur la bougie.   
  
***   
  
Tout en marchant dans le couloir, Drago reboutonna sa chemise distraitement. En passant devant la dernière chambre d'amis de l'étage, il entendit des éclats de voix. Il poussa la porte entrebâillée et serra les poings en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.   
  
Maïza était étendue sur le lit, la jupe remontée jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses et Blaise l'embrassait dans le cou tout en laissant sa main glisser jusqu'à ses hanches. Lorsque la main de Zabini se glissa entre les jambes de la jeune fille, Drago explosa.   
  
«La fête est fini, on dégage maintenant!» dit-il d'une voix forte.   
  
Blaise se retourna et fixa son ami, une lueur d'incrédulité dans le regard.   
  
«Tu vois pas que je suis occupé Drago? Repasse plus tard.»   
  
«Je ne vais pas repasser, tu dégage Zabini!» cria le blond.   
  
«C'est quoi ton problème?»   
  
«Elle est saoul bon Dieu de merde!»   
  
«Et alors? Ça ne m'a jamais gêné auparavant.»   
  
«Tu remballe et tu dégage avant que je t'explose la tronche!» hurla Drago.   
  
Blaise se leva en tenant ses pantalons qui tombaient.   
  
«On se calme et on respire. Cette fille était consentante!»   
  
«Cette fille est Maïza Lowein!»   
  
Le visage de Zabini se figea dans une grimace.   
  
«Oh merde. Je ne savais pas.»   
  
«Maintenant tu sais. Va donc te taper la cousine de Parkinson.»   
  
Drago laissa Blaise sortir de la chambre et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui le regardait, le teint cireux. Avant qu'il dise le moindre mot, Maïza roula sur le côté et vomit par-dessus le lit. Drago soupira et s'approcha d'elle pour lui tapoter l'épaule. Son regard convergea vers ses jambes et il fronça les sourcils. Un petit papillon bleu et vert était tatoué sur sa cuisse droite. Le même papillon qui apparaissait partout dans ses dessins. La blonde cessa de vomir et poussa un petit gémissement.   
  
«Chut. C'est fini maintenant. Tout va bien.» dit Drago en la tenant contre lui.   
  
Maïza se mit à pleurer en hoquetant et enfouit sa tête dans son épaule. Le Serpentard sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement mais il resta maître de ses émotions et berça doucement la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas, il la coucha dans le lit et nettoya les dégâts d'un coup de baguette avant de sortir de la chambre sans faire de bruit.   


* * *

Alors? Réactions, commentaires, insultes à faire parvenir? Contactez-moi   
en cliquant sur GO (waw, un peu plus et je deviens ministre des finances)!   
  
-Tinkerbell7-


	7. Chapitre 7

**Réponses aux reviews!**   
  
Chapitre 6   
  
**Laika la Louve :** Michi bcp Vanou-Banou de suivre ma fic avec tant d'admiration lol! Allez, continue comme ça!   
  
**Paprika Star :** Oui lol. Enfin la suite. Tu as raison de le dire et tu vas encore plus l'avoir de le dire pour CE chapitre! Une chance que tu l'as apprécié! La barre était haute lol! Pour ta question (pourquoi Blaise se casse quand il apprend que Maiza s'appelle Lowein?), c'est très simple, Drago a parlé de Maïza à Blaise et la moindre des choses c'est de ne pas aller jouer sur les plattes-bandes du voisin (oh non, je compare Maïza à un jardin! honte à moi, honte!)   
  
**Turandoz :** Merci pour la review (et l'offre de calculatrice) qui m'a fait bien rire, comme à l'habitude. Savoir que Maïza ressemble au nom de la farine qu'utilise ta mère m'a fait pouffé de rire et réveillé ma mère! Menfin, j'espère que tu vas encore vouloir lire!   
  
**MissTick :** Sssssalut Barbette! "Mon chapitre, c'est pour bientôt je crois..." 2004-02-22. QUEL HONTE! Ellie, les bras m'en tombe lol! Fini ce chapitre sinon je vais chez toi et je t'oblige à le faire (muni, bien sûr, du famous tisonnier plaqué or). LOL! Millicent te fait penser à un char d'assaut? Jolie comparaison très chère. Je prend en note. Non la devise ne vient pas de moi (je ne suis pas une latino (hahaha)) et oui j'ai été chercher Ingrid dans mon (fameux) livre. Génie, ma fic est a PG-13. C'est pour un public averti (lol, ça me fait trop rire dire ça)! La prochaine fois, je vais essayer de caser This Is The New Sht. À pluche et ÉCRIT!   
  
Annonce   
  
Un gros merci à shiori, Paprika Star, Laika la Louve, safaa et sophorasi qui m'ont laissé un petit mot d'encouragement (ou de menace, c'est au choix) pour que je continue ma fic! Ça m'a encouragé à la continuer et à tenter d'écrire ce chapitre durant ma dernière semaine de dur labeur (hmmm, je sens que je vais le regretter)!

* * *

Chapitre 7

  
  
La fête avait durée une bonne partie de la nuit. Les premiers à partir avait été ceux qui habitaient loin, comme les Parkinson qui devaient se rendre jusqu'au Sud de l'Angleterre. Certaines personnes étaient même venues de l'Irlande pour assister aux festivités. Ceux qui vivaient dans les environs étaient partit vers les petites heures du matin, au grand désespoir de Drago qui avait hâte que tout soit terminé.   
  
Après le petit incident avec Maïza, il n'avait plus revu Zabini sauf lorsque celui-ci était partit au bras d'une fille inconnue. Malefoy avait ricané en voyant que son ami n'avait toujours pas réussi à séduire Kiara Reiss, la fille mystérieuse de Serpentard.   
  
Pour l'instant, Drago se trouvait au milieu du salon en désordre. Les elfes de maison avaient déjà commencé à ramasser les fioles et les seringues qui traînaient un peu partout. Il regarda la devise familiale tachée d'alcool et décida qu'il était plus que temps d'aller dormir. Il monta à l'étage et alla se coucher dans sa chambre qui empestait l'alcool.   
  
...   
  
Contrairement à son habitude, il se réveilla tard. Avec un mal de tête énorme, Drago se rendit à la salle de bain et resta quinze minutes sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Il sortait de la douche en s'essuyant énergiquement les cheveux lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement plaintif venant de la chambre avoisinante. Soupirant, il noua une serviette à sa taille et alla cogner à la porte de la chambre d'ami.   
  
"C'est Drago" dit-il en ouvrant la porte.   
  
Il eut un sourire en coin en regardant le lit défait où était couchée Maïza.   
  
"Je vais mourir!" geignit-elle, la main sur le front.   
  
"Ce serait dommage" répondit-il.   
  
Avec l'intention évidente de lui lancer une réplique cinglante, Maïza se redressa dans son lit. Drago la vit interrompre son geste et poser un regard sur son torse nu et musclé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Le Serpentard en profita pour l'observer à son tour. La jeune fille était tout simplement sublime dans les draps verts, les cheveux emmêlés et à peine habillée. Voyant que Drago la dévisageait, elle baissa les yeux et eut la mauvaise surprise de voir qu'elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements. D'un geste brusque, elle plaqua le drap contre son corps et fusilla Drago du regard.   
  
"Je n'avais pas le choix!" se défendit celui-ci.   
  
"On a toujours le choix" lança-t-elle du tac o tac.   
  
"Oui, comme celui de coucher ou ne pas coucher avec mon meilleur ami!" répliqua-t-il.   
  
Maïza ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes sans rien dire.   
  
"Quelle heure est-il?" finit-elle par demander d'une voix lasse.   
  
"Presque onze heure"   
  
Elle poussa un juron, ce qui inquiéta Drago plus qu'autre chose, et descendit du lit, le drap vert serré autour du corps. Voyant que le Serpentard ne bougeait toujours pas, elle soupira, visiblement excédée.   
  
"Je n'ai pas l'intention de me changer devant toi!" dit-elle sèchement.   
  
"Le contraire m'aurait étonn" ironisa Drago en se retournant.   
  
"Une seconde" l'interrompit Maïza. "Où sont mes vêtements?"   
  
"Buanderie."   
  
"Et comment je vais retourner chez moi maintenant?"   
  
"Tu n'as qu'a rester ici."   
  
Elle eut un rictus.   
  
"Au cas où tu ne le saurai pas, je viens de découcher et rentrer à onze heures du matin chez moi en petite tenue n'amusera probablement pas du tout mes parents."   
  
"Inutile de s'affoler, je leur ait envoyé un hibou hier soir qui leur expliquait que tu restais à un party-pyjama chez la cousine des Malefoy et que tu ne rentrerais que vers la fin de l'après-midi."   
  
Évidemment, c'était un mensonge énorme mais Drago se dit qu'il en valait la peine. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à écrire cette lettre et à convaincre monsieur et madame Lowein qu'il était une Malefoy...   
  
"Non."   
  
Drago sursauta et se retourna vers Maïza.   
  
"Comment?" demanda-t-il.   
  
"J'ai dit non. Je veux rentrer chez moi."   
  
"QUOI?" hurla la petite voix intérieure du blond.   
  
Celui-ci leva un sourcil et regarda la jeune fille drapé dans le tissu vert qui le fixait, ses yeux émeraudes brillants de détermination.   
  
"D'accord tu fais comme tu veux." lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.   
  
Elle eut un sourire victorieux.   
  
"J'ai bien hâte de voir comment tu vas raconter ta soirée à tes chers parents..."   
  
"J'inventerais" dit-elle d'un ton hautain.   
  
"Tu ne sais même pas le nom de ma cousine."   
  
Sa mine triomphante s'écroula.   
  
"Nevée?" essaya-t-elle avec une grimace.   
  
"Non."   
  
"Ashley?"   
  
"Non plus."   
  
"April?"   
  
Drago ricana. Elle pouvait chercher tant qu'elle le voudrait, il n'avait même pas de cousine.   
  
"Si tu veux des vêtements, la chambre de ma mère se trouve au fond du couloir à gauche."   
  
Il sortit avant de recevoir l'oreiller qui lui était destiné.   
  
...   
  
"Arrête de me reluquer."   
  
"Je ne te reluque pas."   
  
"Aux dernières nouvelles, mon visage se situait au-dessus de ma poitrine."   
  
Drago soupira en tentant de cacher son sourire moqueur. Ils étaient installés sur la terrasse sous le cerisier géant et dégustaient une salade de fruits sous le soleil tapant de une heure. Maïza, après avoir boudé une dizaine de minutes, avait fini par avouer que la courte jupe blanche et le corset bleu ciel de sa mère était très confortable. Drago quant à lui, ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses épaules qui avaient l'air si douces et si agréablement chaudes...   
  
"Je ne vais pas te manger Marie."   
  
"Idiot."   
  
"Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à ce que je dis."   
  
"Il parle, il parle, mais il n'agit pas!" lança-t-elle en se croisant les bras.   
  
Les yeux gris de Drago étincelèrent. D'un mouvement parfaitement calme, il s'essuya la bouche et se leva. Le voyant approcher d'elle tranquillement, Maïza eut un rictus.   
  
"Hoho, mais que va faire le grand méchant loup?" dit-elle ironiquement.   
  
"Ça!" répliqua Drago en la prenant dans ses bras pour la jeter sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terres.   
  
Sur le coup, Maïza ne réagit pas. La seconde de surprise passée, elle se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens en donnant des coups à Drago qui, imperturbable, continuait dignement son chemin vers le lac.   
  
"Lâche-moi immédiatement Drago ou tu regrettera d'avoir osé porté la main sur moi! ARGH!" hurla-t-elle en gesticulant.   
  
Le Serpentard la retint encore plus fermement, la faisant crier encore plus fort.   
  
"Fais-moi descendre tout de suite!"   
  
"D'accord" répondit-il en la lançant dans le lac.   
  
Maïza apparu bientôt à la surface en crachotant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.   
  
"ESPÈCE D'INCONSCIENT! JE VAIS TE..."   
  
"Elle parle, elle parle, mais elle n'agit pas!" dit Drago, rieur.   
  
Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il enleva son chandail et sauta à l'eau, créant une vague qui engloutit à nouveau Maïza. Lorsqu'il remonta pour chercher un peu d'air, deux mains se posèrent sur sa tête et l'obligèrent à retourner au fond du lac. S'ensuivit alors une guerre où les deux adolescents s'affrontèrent sans merci, essayant de déstabiliser le plus possible leur adversaire. Ils finirent par sortir des eaux du lac, en riant aux éclats.   
  
"Je crois que... je ne me suis jamais autant amusée!"   
  
"Moi aussi!" répondit Drago, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, tout en remettant son chandail.   
  
Ils se regardèrent en silence et constatant le côté insolite de la situation, leur béatitude s'effaça pour redevenir contrôle de soi.   
  
"Bon et bien..." commença Maïza en tordant ses cheveux blonds.   
  
"C'était, hum, agréable" dit Drago pour meubler le silence embarrassant.   
  
"Oui je heu, crois que je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant..."   
  
Elle avait dit ça en reculant et en se retournant pour partir, elle se cogna la tête contre une branche basse.   
  
"Ouh! Non ça ne fait rien" dit-elle en voyant Drago s'approcher.   
  
Maïza lui fit un sourire crispé et se dirigea vers sa maison. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle revenait, légèrement honteuse.   
  
"Qu'est-ce que je fais des vêtements?" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.   
  
Drago la regarda se tortiller les doigts, les cheveux dégoulinants, les vêtements collés sur son corps et éclata de rire. Il riait si fort qu'il dû s'accrocher à un arbre pour ne pas tomber. Son hilarité étant contagieuse, Maïza se mit à rire elle aussi du ridicule de la situation et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe.   
  
"Tu peux les garder" finit par dire Drago.   
  
"Merci!" hoqueta Maïza en tentant de retrouver son souffle.   
  
"Tu veux rentrer pour te changer?" demanda-t-il. "Tes vêtements doivent être prêts."   
  
"Non merci, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut."   
  
Elle prit sa baguette magique qu'elle avait glissée dans une poche de la jupe et jeta un sortilège d'assèchement aux vêtements qui se retrouvèrent soudainement secs.   
  
"Je crois que je dois vraiment y aller cette fois" dit-elle en lui souriant.   
  
Drago hocha la tête, redevenant sérieux.   
  
"Tu reviendra?" demanda-t-il.   
  
Maïza se mit à marcher à reculons et prit un air pensif.   
  
"Peut-être!" finit-elle par dire avant de partir du domaine Malefoy.   
  
Drago la regarda s'éloigner, un sourire aux lèvres. Une petite voix désagréable lui souffla à l'oreille : " Qui ne sait dissimuler, ne sait régner... "   
  
"Je crois qu'il est grand temps de changer la devise familiale" dit-il à voix basse en rentrant au manoir.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre (plutôt court)!   
  
-Tinkerbell7-


	8. Important!

**Arrêt de fic!**   
  
Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis désolée de vous apprendre que j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'écrire cette fic. Je me sens très mal, mais ça ne valait plus la peine. Je n'arrivait plus à écrire quelque chose de potable et après une dizaine de brouillons au recyclage, je me suis découragée. Peut-être que vous êtes déçus, fâchés ou en train de pleurer sur votre bureau (je blague!), mais dites vous que je ne suis pas plus heureuse. Enfin. Tout pour dire que j'arrête La fleur du désert, pour un très long moment. Peut-être qu'un jour, les idées jailliront dans ma petite tête et je pourrai recommencer à écrire (sait-on jamais) mais en attendant, je ne vous fait plus mariner.   
  
Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic, qui m'ont laissé des reviews et encouragements ainsi que ceux qui m'ont encouragés mille fois à continuer, à repousser mes limites (mouin, bon...)! Et, bonne nouvelle, je ne vous laisse pas les mains vides. Je vais poster une nouvelle histoire d'ici la fin Octobre qui se nomme **La Petite Sirène**. En espérant vous y retrouver! -   
  
À la prochaine!   
Tinkerbell7   
  



End file.
